The Double Edged Sword
by Mists
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Night at the Museum: Vixen fans rejoice! For this chapter is for you. And I think Wally fans will be happy too. Morgan Le Fey is up to no good as a prophecy of old comes to pass. What will this mean for our heroes? Only time will tell
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heather Dale's "Mordred's Lullaby." I changed around the lyrics so that it would work better in the context of my story. I am making no money off of this story. I wrote it to entertain the fans of JL and JLU. I own none of the characters mentioned in this story, unless I say otherwise. D.C. and Bruce Timm own the rights to Justice League and the Justice League Unlimited.

This is the sequel to "Respect is Earned" and "From Respect to Friendship." You don't really have to read the others to understand what will be going on, but some references will be made.

This takes place about 5 months after "Destroyer," the last episode of the series. Or in other words, a few months after the Epilogue of "From Respect to Friendship" for those who read it. Enjoy.

* * *

**---The Double Edged Sword---**

**By: Mists**

**

* * *

**

**-Prologue-**

….It has long been said that the strength of words is not contained within their form. More, it is the emotion in which they were written, that gives them power. Such words as these were found by the Elders of Oa and the Disciples of Fate ... at the Beginning of Time.

Within the palm of Creation's very hand… the orders found something they did not expect…

There, at the Dawn of Time, stood an archway made of stone…suspended in space itself.

Carved into this door to the unknown, a prophecy was written.

Its words knew no language, but their message universal. The mere sight of them was enough to ascertain their meaning.

These words were written with such power and intention that their meaning resonated throughout the whole of the cosmos. They were so powerful, in fact that the Elders of Oa and the Disciples of Fate nearly did not return alive.

It was then decided that a universal law be made, that no other being ever witness the Beginning of Time. What their group returned with…. was knowledge. The prophecy is known throughout the Green Lantern Corps as the greatest secret they keep.

And this is its translation:

**Born of god and mortal, so shall come the three…**

**Past, Present, and Future will they be…**

**Forged from their souls…the fate of eternity.... **

**What were thought to be one are two…**

**What was thought to be two is one……**

**The Guide, born of the Past…shall forge a way to the future.**

**The Phoenix will rise, as the old age dies…**

**All that was hidden, shall be revealed…**

**The Child of Choice…will then decide the fate of all.**

**So it is written on the Door of Time…so it will come to pass. **

**So Fate Demands! So Death Demands! So Life Demands! So **_**WE DEMAND!!**_

* * *

**-Flashback -**

_The year was 537 A.D. Morgan Le Fey watched in elation as the sun slowly set behind the symbol if her pain, Camelot._

_How poetic it was. _

_The embodiment of all her suffering; fading spectacularly from view like the dying sun._

_It sent chills of triumph down her spine. _

_She let the tent's curtain door fall gently back into place. Slowly, Morgan turned towards the bed that rested at the back of the tent. _

_She weaved her way between the battle plans, mugs of forgotten ale, and blood drenched weaponry, and came to the foot of a bed that held the form of a lightly sleeping child. _

_The sorceress sat down on the edge of the bed and lovingly caressed the child's face. _

_Yes, little her puppet had become quite strong. He was her weapon. Her vengeance. And so through him, she would rule the mortal realm. _

_Her left hand clenched the bed sheet in an iron grip. Finally, her birth would be avenged._

"**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep."**

"**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me."**

"_Hello, mother," said Mordred as he sleepily awoke from his nap. "Is it time for the battle?"_

"_Just about, my knight," whispered Morgan as she gently kissed his forehead. "Your kingdom awaits you." _

_Mordred made an annoyed face at his mother, "About time, I feel as if I have waited for an eternity."_

_A small laugh left Morgan's lips as she pulled the covers off her son. _

"_No, but eternal shall be your rule, my son."_

"**Guileless son, I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath."**

"**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me."**

"_Is that why you placed that spell on me?" he asked with an eyebrow raised._

"_Yes dear, you are immortal and will retain your eternal youth. Just as I," said Morgan sweetly as she got up off the bed._

"_But I don't want to stay a child __**forever**__ mother," whined the youthful heir._

"_Tis only for a while," replied Morgan, lying through her teeth. "Now, get up and get ready to go. We leave for the castle soon."_

"_I shall kill father this night, right mother?" _

_Morgan answered, "Of course dear one, thou art my avenger."_

_The child leapt to his feet excitedly. He parried and thrust at an invisible assailant._

"_His life shall be retribution for his sins. I, the great prince, will make him pay with the point of my sword, right mother?" _

"_Yes dear, Arthur will die and his throne shall become yours," she said with an indulgent smile._

"**Guileless son, each day you'll grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
The child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole."**

_As she turned to leave, Mordred whispered, "And then, you will be happy…right mother?"_

"_Nothing would give me greater joy." _

_Her sincere statement sent Mordred barreling into her with a strong hug._

"_I shall not disappoint. I-I love you mother."_

_Morgan smiled at this and replied, "And I you…little one."_

* * *

**-The Present-**

Morgan snapped out of her reverie and threw her hair brush at the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces. As the fragments tinkled to the ground, her aged hands clenched tightly around her masked face.

Mordred exhaled roughly, acknowledging the sound.

Since Mordred had purposely broken her spell of eternal youth, his body had reverted to its actual age.

Her child had now been reduced to a drooling, ancient man.

It just added to her long line of grievances.

Her _beauty_. Her _pride._ Her _kingdom._ And now, her _son._ All of which had been stolen from her.

And at the heart, it was all the fault of-

But no, _no_. She would not dwell on that now. Once she fed on the youth of some useless mortal she would feel better.

She would find away to restore her son's lost youth. Morgan was a patient woman. Eventually, she would find a way. For unlike some, she had all eternity.

"**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep."**

**"Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty- "**

Her day _would_ come, and when it did, the world shall be brought to its knees.

"**-Loyalty, only to me."**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to my new story everyone! BWHAHAHA! Watch as I mess with Arthurian legend to the best of my abilities! Okay, since Lady Jaye's quite busy as of late. I have a new Beta reader, my husband. So yay! Cause he can spell. The disclaimer jokes will be back with the start of the first chapter. I just wanted the first one to be serious. And we will be having 2 main people host it! No, not Wally and Bruce. But it shall be quite fun.

Next Time: "A Date with Destiny!"

More to come soon.


	2. A Date with Destiny

**Disclaimer: **

_Scene opens on Hawk and Dove sitting on a couch in the middle of someone's living room._

Hawk: "I'm Hank!"

Dove: "And I'm Don!"

Hawk: "And this is-"

_Hawk & Dove sing with air guitars_: "Hank's World! Hank's World! Party time! EXCELLENT!"

Dove: "Welcome to the first episode of _Hank's World!_" Coming to you live from-"

Hawk: "Shhh! Man! I told you, this is an undisclosed location."

Dove: "But I thought this was-"

Hawk: "Un- disclosed- _location_!"

_Don rolls his eyes._

Dove: "Fine. Anyway, we are your disclaimer hosts for _The Double Edged Sword._"

Hawk: "Every chapter we shall be bringing you _hilarious _JLU hijinks."

Dove: "With a _special guest_ thrown in there now and then."

_Hank checks his watch. _

Hawk: "Well that's all the time we have for now!"

Dove: "Remember, Mists owns nothing."

Hawk: "The song in this chapter is called _Winter Song _by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson."

Dove: "Mists says go out and buy it, because it is really pretty."

Hawk: "She also says thanks for all your reviews, too. You guys are the best."

Dove: "All right, Hank. Send off time!"

_Hawk & Dove sing with air guitars_: "Hank's World! Hank's World! Party time! EXCELLENT!"

* * *

**-A Date with Destiny-**

**-Bruce's POV-**

It was a cloudy mid-September morn. The cold breath of autumn had just begun to stir. The crisp color of the green leaves had yet to ignite into an amazing display of red and gold.

Bruce Wayne walked out into the middle of Esquire Park, the newest urban renewal project completed in Gotham City. The completion of the project had long been awaited by the people of the lower west side. At the center of the natural landscape, stood a statue covered by a white tarp. Apparently it was an expensive piece imported all the way from England. The sculpture was to be unveiled after the commencement ceremony.

Quite a large crowd had been assembled for this event. Stands were built around the statue, and the photographers took pictures of the children playing happily in the grass. The local public school had even sent their kindergarten class to sing at the event.

Bruce smiled as he watched the poor teacher run around franticly trying to round up all frolicking children.

"Need some help?" he asked as the teacher stopped for a rest.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Wayne," said the blonde woman kindly.

Bruce walked up and shook her hand.

"You seem to have your hands full," he stated as the woman shook her head.

"A little bit," she huffed, "I'm just getting too old to keep up with them anymore."

Bruce chuckled, "I know the feeling. So would you mind if I-"

"Oh, Mr. Wayne. I could never impose upon you like that."

"It's really no trou-"

"No, no, no. You have your speech to think about," she announced as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Now if you'll excuse me- Bobby! You are _not_ Tarzan! Get down from that tree!" she yelled as she stormed away.

Bruce just shook his head and began to scan the scenery. It was a gloomy day for a ceremony. The dark clouds hung like melancholy in the air, blocking out even the smallest ray of light.

It was then that Bruce heard a voice singing in the distance. He looked around, and suddenly noticed a little girl sitting atop a grass mound.

Bruce didn't know why, but he was drawn to the tune she sang.

The child was facing away from him. She sang softly to the sky, as if her words were for it alone.

"**This is my winter song to you.**

**The storm is coming soon,**

**it rolls in from the sea…"**

"**My voice; a beacon in the night.**

**My words will be your light,**

**to carry you to me."**

Each note hung in the air like a falling leaf. The song danced across his heartstrings. Her voice was sweet yet sad, as if she was on the verge of weeping.

"**Is love alive?**

**Is love alive?**

**Is love…"**

The little dark haired girl then raised a hand to her face and wiped away a tear.

Bruce continued to walk towards her slowly, as if the song guided him.

"**They say that things just cannot grow**

**beneath the winter snow,**

**or so I have been told."**

"**They say were buried far,**

**just like a distant star**

**I simply cannot hold."**

Then the wind picked up. It blew around the girl's wavy hair. She grabbed the sides of her jacket and pulled it tighter around herself.

"**Is love alive?**

**Is love alive?**

**Is love alive?"**

As she finished the refrain, the child stood up and sang out to the swirling clouds.

"**This is my winter song.**

**December never felt so wrong,**

**cause you're not where you belong;**

**inside my arms…."**

As the last note left her throat, the girl plopped back onto the ground.

Bruce slowly took a seat next to her as she roughly wiped at her eyes.

"That's a very sad song," whispered Bruce.

"…I guess so," said the child, "It's all about longing…for something you can't have."

"I know the feeling," he added sincerely.

The child looked up at him with her kind, dark eyes. She and Bruce stared at each other for a bit, trying to figure one another out.

"Why's that?" she innocently asked.

For some reason, Bruce felt compelled to answer her.

"My parents…died…when I was eight."

Sympathy rose within her eyes' dark depths, combined with a sense of understanding. But before she could say anything, Bruce changed the subject.

"So…what are you doing out here alone?" he prodded.

The girl pointed back to group of kindergarteners. "I'm here with them…. to sing at this event."

"Your teacher is trying to round everyone up you know."

"Yeah…I just…needed sometime alone…I guess."

"Do you like being alone?" asked Bruce, gently.

"It's..._safer_ that way."

Bruce looked away from the child. He knew far too well what that meant.

"You know what I'm talking about…don't you?" whispered the girl in awe.

"Yes," he simply answered.

Silence stretched between them for a time.

And then the child turned to him and asked, "Do you…believe that they still exist…that somewhere they are watching you?"

Bruce pondered this for a moment. Should he sugarcoat it, or answer the child honestly?

In the end he opted for the only answer he knew,

"I don't know. I have no physical proof that they are, but I also don't have any proof that they aren't."

"…Are you _sure_ about that?" questioned the girl sweetly.

But before Bruce could respond, the event organizer called, "All right children! Everyone, gather round the sculpture. It's almost time for the unveiling."

Bruce watched the child closely as she stood up and brushed off her jeans.

With a small smile, she held out her hand and asked, "You ready?"

He gave the child a smirk as she took his hand and led him towards the festivities.

Suddenly, a calm but loud voice interrupted the celebrations,

"So sorry to intrude, but you have something I require_._"

A flash of yellow green energy enveloped the area. And in the middle of the scene, appeared the form of Morgan Le Fey.

Her hands glowed hot with energy as she flicked them towards the crowd. Everyone dove out of the way as it exploded.

"Flee or perish," she demanded as she charged her hands up for another assault. The frightened spectators ran for cover.

Bruce picked the little girl up and ran for cover. Once he was safely behind a building across from the park, he put the shivering child down.

"What was-" she squeaked out in a high voice.

"No time," said Bruce as he knelt before the child, "I'm going to go for help. Stay here, okay?"

The little girl nodded her head as Bruce took off in the other direction. Once he knew he was far enough away, he reached up and touched his com-link.

"Batman to Mr. Terrific, I need every available Leaguer sent to my coordinates, _now!"_

Bruce then used his watch to call the Bat-plane to him. It always had a spare Bat-suit in it. And he was certainly going to need it.

* * *

**-Wally's POV-**

Wally smiled at Linda as she took a sip of her coffee. The two were out on their fourth lunch date. Linda was always a great time when she was on a caffeine high. It really amazed him how witty she was. She always seemed to have a good comeback for his jokes. It had become a contest between the two of them now.

The more Wally got to know her, the more of a conundrum she became. She even wanted to know about what Wally did as a forensic scientist.

"So then we tested the substance, and it was Sodium Chloride that's-"

"Salt, yeah I know. So it was the same kind in the victim's kitchen, right?"

"Uh, yeah," confirmed Wally with a shocked blink.

"And let me guess, some blood was found on it, and the DNA markers matched the vic's."

"Well…actually, yeah!" said Wally with a shrug of confusion.

Linda just gave him a satisfied smirk and took another sip of her drink.

"You-you know a lot more about chemistry than the average layperson. Why is that?" he asked.

Linda looked away from Wally and played idly with the cup handle.

"I-I generally don't like to admit this… but I kinda started out as a chemistry major in undergrad."

Linda laughed, "I wanted to work as a food chemist, to create new beverages and other kinds of food."

Wally's jaw hung open in shock. "But I thought-"

"I switched to journalism at the end of my second year… Organic chemistry kicked my ass and did it _hard._ I went to one of the top schools in the country, and I just couldn't make it."

Wally's eyes filled with sympathy.

"You could have transferred to another college…one that wasn't so hard…"

Linda just shook her head. "No, if I couldn't make the grade there then wasn't meant to be."

"So you just- gave up on your dream?"

"Well…not really. I just moved on and had other dreams. But I still study and try to keep up to date by reading scientific journals and other texts. But with the job I have, I really don't have much time for it."

"So why journalism of all things?" asked Wally as he munched on an espresso brownie.

"Well I've always been good at constructing things, whether it was a table or a term paper. And I'm good with people, too. I can usually tell if someone is lying to me. I also know the right questions to ask in order to uncover the truth. From there, I used my looks and charm to claw my way to the top. I didn't have enough in me to become a scientist so I used what I had and made the most of it."

As she concluded, Linda stole the last piece of Wally's brownie and ate it.

"Yeah! That was mine!" he exclaimed with a pout.

"You snooze, lose," she said sweetly and kissed him on the tip of the nose.

"_Yeah, she's one interesting woman all right. No matter what the world throws at her, she finds her way through," _thought Wally with a smile.

"Oh now you're just teasing me," he said to her slyly and began to play footsie with her under the table.

It was then that Wally's cell phone suddenly went off. He just groaned and flipped it open.

"Hello," he grunted.

"Terrific, here. Wally, I need you to get to Esquire Park in Gotham city ASAP. Le Fey's shown up and Batman needs some serious back up."

Wally's face became grim at hearing this; he hated going up against that evil witch.

"I'll be right there," said Wally as he hung up.

"Linda, sorry to cut this short but something's come up at work. I have to go."

"No problem, hansom. Just do your best," she said with a wave.

Wally gave her a kiss and a wink.

"I always do!" he exclaimed as he jogged out the door.

* * *

**-Lois's POV-**

"Smallville," said Lois as she opened the door to Perry's office. Clark was already sitting in the chair in front of their boss' desk.

"Lois," he said with a smirk, "You're a little _late_, aren't you."

"_Oh, so it's going to be like that, eh?" _thought Lois. This always happened between them, a game of cat and mouse. Of who could impress Perry enough to be chosen for the next big story. It was the kind of competition she _thrived_ on.

And there was no better opponent in the world than Clark Kent.

She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that though. His easy going, _country_ demeanor usually led others to let down their guard. Under that calm, sweet, exterior beat the heart of a fierce competitor.

It was his drive to uncover the truth, his tenacity to _never _be beaten, to _never _back down, that she admired about him most of all….

As _both _Clark and Superman.

"I was just finishing _another _article. I got Delance, underling to Metropolis' main drug trafficker to squeal like a little pig," she declared as she slammed the printout onto Perry's desk.

"_Really_," said Clark with a cynical air as he pulled out his own sheet of paper. "Cause it's funny you mentioned the Sweller case. It turns out that _my _article happens to include a tell-all interview with the drug trafficker's wife."

Lois' eye began to twitch as Perry took Clark's paper. "And she just…_gave_ you this information?" she asked with a bit of an edge.

"What can I say," he sighed with a shrug, "I'm just a people person…unlike _others_ I know."

"And just what are you _implying_, Smallville," she growled as she thrust her sharp nailed finger into his chest.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he replied innocently and pretended to flinch in pain.

The realization that Clark was in fact Superman had come upon her gradually. A missing reporter here, an amazing save there, the facts just started to add up. But Lois, being the professional that she was, needed more proof than fanciful conclusions drawn from coincidence and hearsay.

So she set up a series of little tests. He had become a very good actor over the years. It took her a while to gather up the courage to discreetly prick his finger with a pin. If she was wrong, well…he'd most likely be pretty mad at her about it, but at this point, she just simply _had_ to know.

Lois waited until he was distracted with work and hid the pin in her palm. Clark hadn't even flinched when she stuck him, and when she was far enough away, the bent piece of metal in her hand was all the proof she needed.

Perry snapped Lois out of her reverie when he announced, "Good work, both of you. But since the subject matter of your articles is so similar, I want you two to combine your pieces into one."

"You want me to share _**my**_byline with _him?_"

"Perry! That's _absurd!_"

"Enough you two," grumbled the elderly man, "I just don't have the space for two articles on the same subject. Either combine them into one, or they don't go in at _all_. Am I clear?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Sure, Chief."

"Good," said the man gruffly and waved the two out the door.

As they strolled down the hall, Lois fumed.

"This is ridiculous."

"Well you heard the chief, Lois. We've got little choice," he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine," she exclaimed getting up into Clark's face, "but my name goes _first!_"

Clark just snorted at this. "What?! Why does yours get to go first?! 'K' comes before 'L,' in case you didn't _know_, Lois.

"Yeah, but only by _one,_ bucko!"

Clark was just about to retort when his cell phone rang. He picked it up with an annoyed, "Hello."

Lois then saw his face change dramatically as his eyes started to dart around the room.

"_Must be the League," _thought Lois as she glared at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Got a hot tip is all…Uh, look Lois, I _really _have to go, would you mind-"

"Doing the rewrite alone? Sure," said Lois dryly.

"Thanks, Lois!" he exclaimed and gave her a quick hug as he ran towards the elevator.

"I _knew_ you had a heart!" he called back as the doors closed.

"BUT MY NAME GOES FIRST!" she yelled, shaking her fist at the closed doors.

As she turned around to head back to her desk, she silently asked herself,

"_When will you let me in Clark?"_

* * *

**-John's POV-**

"It's over, John," stated Mari with an air of finality.

John was shocked. He had just met Mari for a nice lunch and was walking her home. The statement hit him out of the blue.

"Mari- I- where did- _why,_" he asked in a surprised tone.

"I told you long ago that you were on the clock, John. I can't keep waiting for you to make up your mind," she solemnly.

"I-but I thought things were going well!"

Mari looked away from him. "They _have _gone well John, that's the problem."

Lantern was thoroughly confused by now.

"Then, why on earth do you want to breakup?"

Vixen looked up at him with sad eyes. "Boo, how long ago did we get to this level in our relationship?"

John was taken aback by that question.

"Well…I- and then we-" stumbled John over his words as she shook her head.

"It's been over two and a half years now, John," she sighed.

"Really?-Uh I mean-yeah, I knew that…" was his nervous reply.

"No, you _didn't, _John and that's just my point." Vixen stopped walking and turned John to face her.

"I just can't do this anymore. The time has come. I love you…," she whispered softly as she kissed his lips. "And I _deserve _to have someone love me _fully, _with all their heart, just as I do you."

"Mari," croaked John on the verge of crying, "Mari, I-I you know that I-"

But Vixen silenced him with a finger. "No, that isn't enough anymore, bo- I mean, _John_. I simply need more and I feel that I've been more than patient with you."

Silence lapsed between them as rain drops began to fall from the over cast sky.

John just started at her. His inner turmoil over whom he truly loved, slowly driving him mad. He loved them both…but in different ways. How on earth could he _choose?_

Mari was sexy, strong, independent, kind, and cunning. Who wouldn't love her unconditionally?

…And then, there was Shayera-

"I'll take that as your answer then," said Mari in a strained voice.

As she turned to walk away, John grabbed her arm. "Mari, Mari- please don't do this to me… I just _can't, _I-I still need more time…."

But Mari just looked up at him with a sad smile. "John, if you can't decide now, you'll never be able to. S-so I'm making the choice for you."

Mari took John's face in her hands and gave him on last peck on the cheek. "I love you, boo. But not enough to never truly love again…I deserve the chance to find what you and Shayera have."

John closed his eyes tight as he looped his arms around her slender form. He knew her words to be true. John wasn't strong enough to choose, so Mari did it for him. Somehow, she knew the truth that lurked inside his heart. No matter how many times he denied it….

John was in love with Shayera Hol, and would be forever and always.

With Mari gone, there was no reason for him to hide it anymore. She had released him from a burden of his own making. He was finally able admit to himself…who he truly couldn't live without.

"Thank you," whispered John from the bottom of his heart.

Mari nodded her head in acceptance…and let John go.

And just at that moment, came Shayera's voice came over their League com-links. "John, Vixen, Batman is in a real bind. We need your help."

John looked at Mari questioningly. She just smiled at him and gently touched her ear, "Beam us up, Shayera. I'm itching for a good fight."

Lantern let out a water laugh as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I just bet you are…"

And with that, John extended his hand to her and asked, "Friends?"

"Always," whispered Vixen as she and John were teleported away.

* * *

**-Diana's POV-**

Diana gave the visual communicator in her room a good whack. The blurred line on the screen suddenly solidified into the form of her mother, Hippolyta.

"There we are mother, the reception's better now," said the Amazonian as she jumped onto her bed.

"This is truly a remarkable device Diana. It is almost as if you were here," sighed her mother wistfully.

Diana had been commiserating with Shayera a few days ago that she missed not being able to see her mother. So Shayera came back to her with a plan.

"I'm still not sure the gods will allow this. This contraption you gave me _is _from man's world. And as you know-"

"Yes, 'things from man's world are strictly forbidden,' I know. But this particular device was _not_ built by man. Shayera made it for me. And since she is not from man's world, not to mention a woman, no rules were broken."

Hippolyta narrowed her eyes at this. "True, but they were _extremely _bent."

"What can I say," said Diana with a shrug, "I'm just becoming quite good at being a diplomat."

Her mother just shook her head at this. "Anyway dear, it was good to see your friend Shayera again. I am glad that you two have made up."

"Yes, going through Tartarus and back with someone will do that."

Hippolyta gave her a long look.

"That," Diana relented, "and I realized she was in a no-win situation…similar to the time when you were turned to stone."

Diana's mother cleared her throat at that. "Yes, well…let's not dwell on that now."

Diana and her mother just stared at one another, memorizing each others features.

"So…how are things going in man's world?" Hippolyta asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Good, good… I've established a lot of good connections and am keeping tabs on people who maybe a threat to the island."

The queen of the Amazons nodded her head in agreement.

Diana then suddenly got a little edgy. She turned away from the screen and bit her bottom lip.

"Daughter…is something troubling you?"

"I…well, I kind of wanted to ask for your advice about something…or rather…_someone_," she said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well…I'm listening dear, what would you like to know?"

"I…see, there is this _man_ and… I'm not sure how I feel about him…or how he feels about me."

"Oh Diana…I think you're asking the wrong person, if my taste in men is any indication," Hippolyta replied with a self-deprecating smile.

Diana shivered at the thought of her mother and Hades' past.

"I know this is a hard subject for you mother…but I just don't know what to do," whispered Diana as she looked down at her folded hands.

"My daughter…it is not my place to dictate what your heart tells you."

"Mother, please…I think…I think I maybe in l-"

"Wonder Woman, this is Mr. Terrific. Report to transporter bay 12, pronto. Batman's fighting Morgan Le Fey," he called over Diana's com-link.

She quickly replied, "On my way."

Diana then turned back to the screen. "I'm sorry mother, but I have to go now. It's an emergency."

"I understand my child…" she said as Diana was about to turn off the monitor. But before she could break the connection, Hippolyta added, "Listen to you heart dear and you'll know what is right."

And with that, Diana turned off the screen and ran down the hall. She already knew she was in love. The only problem was…that she was scared that Bruce would never allow himself to feel the same….

* * *

**-J'onn's POV-**

"Ming," called J'onn as he climbed the stairs of the house. He found her in the bedroom folding the sheets.

"Yes dear, what's wrong?" she asked as she finished tucking in the corners.

"I have to go and help the League," said J'onn grimly as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my," she replied, "something big must be happening."

"Yes, Morgan Le Fey."

J'onn felt Ming tighten her arms around him at hearing her name. "You mean the sorceress who-"

"Yes, it's her," whispered J'onn as he kissed her forehead. J'onn had told Ming about his last encounter with Morgan. She had manipulated the memories of his loved ones. Morgan had tricked him into stealing the Philosopher's stone for her. She promised to restore his dead family, his entire race of people. And he had been willing to destroy his new family to do it. But luckily, he came to his senses and shattered the stone in time.

Next to letting down his people, it was his greatest shame. Now was a chance for him to make up for it.

"They will need my help if they wish to capture her. Her powers might be far greater than my own, but I still must try."

J'onn knew she could see the pain in his eyes, no matter how much he hid it.

"I know…just be careful," Ming said as she let J'onn go. "And remember, no matter what happens…I'll be here when you return."

J'onn gave her a quick nod and shifted into his hero form of the Martian Manhunter. He then went transparent and slid through the floor.

* * *

**-Morgan's POV-**

Batman dodged left as one of the trees that Morgan had brought to life tried to smash him with its roots.

Just as she was about to throw a fireball at him, Batman launch a batarang at her hand.

She deflected the weapon easily before it exploded. Morgan was quickly becoming annoyed.

"You truly are a bothersome little vermin," said Morgan as she charged up her hand again.

But before she could release the spell, Shayera dove down and slammed her mace into Morgan's side.

"Keep her busy Shayera, I'm going to help the civilians still trapped in the park," yelled Batman as he dove into the forest of live trees.

"You got it," she replied as the sorceress reeled from her blow. The golden armor that she wore on her chest cracked a bit, but did not shatter.

"Insolent _vulture!_" she gasped and tried to send a spell at Shayera.

The magic in her hand fizzled out immediately.

"What treachery is this?" asked the sorceress as she dodged out of the way of Shayera's mace again.

Shayera didn't answer. She just offered the witch a sly grin as she set up for another assault.

The hollow eyes of Morgan's mask glowed green.

"Ah…I see..that weapon is made of a metal that disrupts magic…" said Morgan as she suddenly disappeared.

Shayera quickly changed tactics and raised her mace up to guard. She slowly turned round in a circle…trying to discover which direction the sorceress would attack from.

Suddenly, she reappeared behind her army of trees.

As Shayera took off after Morgan, a root erupted up through the ground and bound her.

The Thanagarian screamed in pain as the coils around her tighten. Her hands went limp and her mace fell to the ground.

Another root quickly lashed out and flung the weapon far away.

"Break her," demanded Morgan coldly.

As Shayera screamed in agony, Elongated Man wrapped his rubber like arms around Le Fey's mouth and arms.

Shining Knight and Vixen, who had also just teleported in with Ralph, immediately started to hack away at the tree roots that held the Thanagarian.

"Shayera!" called John as he and Fire also appeared on the scene. GL cut through the air like a knife and sliced Shayera free.

"Fire, Vixen, and Justin, take out those trees," yelled John as the others nodded and started to fight the forest. Shayera then let out an angry groan, "I'm going to make that witch _pay_."

John just laughed at this as he brought her to the ground. "I'm sure you will…you're wings okay?"

Shayera flexed them a bit and growled, "Never better…" and she took off again into the fray of battle.

Elongated Man screamed as Morgan sent a pulse of magical energy coursing through his body.

It was so powerful that it launched him back into the bleachers surrounding the unveiling ceremony.

Morgan then turned to see her army of trees being burnt to a crisp by Fire.

This was quickly becoming more troublesome than she had anticipated.

Annoyed, she raised her hands to the sky and cried,

"Contraho trahere traxi tractum- "

But before she could finish the spell, a golden lasso looped around her waist and swung her into the side of the nearest building.

Wonder Woman quickly made her way through the rubble and tied Morgan up before she could recover. Diana barely had gotten done when the sorceress started to stir.

The Amazonian princess pulled the golden cord tight as she demanded,

"Tell me why you're here!"

The golden lasso glowed for a second …and died.

Morgan cackled manically at her attempt, "Foolish _child._"

The sorceress slowly stood up as the rope magically loosened and fell from her body.

Diana took a step back as her lasso suddenly transformed into a giant, yellow Burmese Python.

"As if a lapdog of the _**gods**_ could stand against _**my**_ power," she said, her voice dripping with spite.

She would not be denied her prize _this _time.

The snake then struck out at Diana, aiming for her throat.

With a snap of her fingers, Morgan transported back to where the statue stood in the middle of the chard and battered park.

Her fingers reached around the tarp covering the statue, and pulled.

The white cover fluttered in the wind as fell to the ground. Morgan took a step towards the monument. She stared briefly at the replica of one of the things she hated most in this world… the sword in the stone.

Slowly, she reached out her hand and the hilt of the rusted steel sword began to glow silver.

Just as she was about to grasp it, a fist suddenly thrust itself through the statue and caught her with an uppercut to the jaw.

As she staggered back, the ghost like form of J'onn phased through the statue and solidified in front of Morgan.

"Ah," said Morgan as she nursed her jaw, "my knight has returned."

J'onn's eyes glowed angrily as he transformed into a Chinese dragon and threw her into the air.

With a crack she transported again, and hid behind one of the still standing trees.

As she peered around, Morgan saw the Manhunter, Green Lantern, Shayera, and Wonder Woman regroup near a building just a few yards away.

The sorceress, now running low on power, looked around for a distraction.

It was then that she spotted a few pedestrians trying to escape. Energy engulfed her hands as she launched her magic at the innocent people.

The scared group scattered. Leaving one trembling child alone, frozen in fear. Her hands covered her face as if she were too terrified to look.

Morgan smiled wickedly and walked towards the little girl.

* * *

**-Batman's POV-**

After having helped the others evacuate all the civilians from the forest, Bruce had returned to the site of the statue. As he ran, he searched the area for any sign of Morgan.

He ordered Fire, Elongated Man, Vixen, and Shining Knight to take care of the last of the tree warriors while the original seven took down Morgan.

Batman turned and ran the second he heard the child's cry. He knew that voice. It was that of the little girl he had met earlier.

"_Damn it! I told her to stay hidden!"_ thought Bruce as he dove protectively in front of the five year old.

He grabbed the child and rolled away just in time to avoid the fireball.

As Morgan charged up another attack, Batman pulled his cape tight around the child.

Diana and the others had just been joined by Superman and were making their way towards Batman and Morgan's location.

"I have had _**enough **_of these games, _**Batman**_," said Morgan as she turned to face the advancing group of superheroes.

"Acerbus de fucus bilis!" she declared and flicked her wrist. A cascade of red magical energy filled the air and shocked the entire group.

Every last one of them fell to the ground stunned.

"You have tried my patience _far _too many times…"

The little girl clung tightly to Batman's chest, as Morgan began to chant words of forgotten lore.

"Absumo! Sumere! _Sumpsi!_ _**CONFECTOR DE INLUSTRIS!**_"

A dark, volatile orb of mystical energy formed in her hands. The eyes of her mask glowed green as she launched it at the Dark Knight.

Batman tried to lunge out of the way, but found that his legs had become completely paralyzed.

The grip the child had on his chest was viselike. There was no way he could save her or himself.

Then several things happened at once. The energy was suddenly intercepted by a bright red blur.

"_Wally," _thought Bruce as he heard him scream. Then, there was a flash of light and the dark energy surrounding Flash turned bright gold. Batman's eyes went wide as he followed the path of golden energy back to the arm…of the little girl he held.

She turned her head to face him. Her eyes glowed bright with the same golden magic. The child's face, no longer filled with fear, grinned at him like the cat that caught the mouse. The girl then whispered into his ear, "Remember…_per unitatem vis_…Bruce."

Batman felt the breath catch in his throat as the energy suddenly ricocheted off of Wally and hit Bruce.

White hot pain, radiated down his spine. Next, the energy leapt off Bruce and struck Superman as he struggle to his feet. It then immediately arced off Clark and hit John. From John it pasted to Shayera, and from Shayera it flew back to Wally. Just as it seemed to have made its last jump, it flew out again and hit Diana and J'onn simultatiously.

For a few seconds, all of the original seven were linked as one. Bruce could feel the strength of the others and they could feel him.

Then with a sharp crack, the spell cut off and all the members of the original seven fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**-Morgan's POV-**

Morgan heaved her ancient body up off the ground with the little strength she had left. Her logic had left her…and now the only thing that drove her was her will.

Exhausted, she slowly approached the sculpture of the sword in the stone. The rusty blade glowed silver again as she took the hilt. With one quick motion, she pulled out the sword and slashed the rock base with everything she had.

The stone spilt open, and out rolled a single sheet of parchment.

Le Fey's hollow eyes flared in anger as she grabbed the page. The book wasn't there.

She cursed to the heavens, _**"Damn you Merlin! Must you still taunt me from beyond the grave?!"**_

And with that, Morgan disappeared once again.

* * *

**-Unknown POV-**

Shining Knight and the others had found the original seven, not long after Morgan's escape. They were all still unconscious, and were being taken to the Metro Tower.

Unbeknownst to the medical team, a little girl with dark, curly hair, tied into a ponytail at the base of her neck, hovered in the sky above, watching them.

"Ah…Morgan," said the child with a slight British accent, "It seems that the final battle hast begun."

Then with the snap of her fingers, a dark cloak appeared around her shoulders.

The child then laughed, "I wonder who'll win. Aye, won't this be fun."

And with a sly grin, the child disappeared in burst of smoke and flames.

* * *

TO BE CONTINTUED…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Little Kuriboh has Beavis & Butt-Head.

MasakoX and Vegeta3986 have Bill & Ted.

I get Wayne and Garth. (_See Wayne's World)_

Nuff said. XD

All Morgan's spells were created from Latin.

"…"

"BWHAHAHAHA! And other than that, I shall tell you nothing!"

_Mists goes and hides under a rock._

**Next Time: "An Unwanted Discovery"**

Review!


	3. An Unwanted Discovery

**Disclaimer: **

_Hawk & Dove sing with air guitars_: "Hank's World! Hank's World! Party time! EXCELLENT!"

Dove: "Welcome back to '_Hank's World!_'"

Hawk: "This week's discussion:" _Hank pulls out a picture of Wonder Woman's cleavage with a shrunken Atom stuck between her boobs. _

"Atom: Luckiest Dude or Luckiest Dude EVER ! Schwing!!"

_Hank stands up for a second then sits down._

_Don covers a hand over his face._

Dove: "Do you _really _find it necessary to add a sound effect to your boner?"

Hawk: "_Don, _come on! You're so lame! You said you'd play along this time!"

_Don rolls his eyes._

Dove: "Fine. I have to agree, Atom had it pretty sweet, but the Luckiest Dude _has_ to be Batman. I mean she is his girlfriend, right?"

_Hank snorts at this._

Hawk: "Yeah right, I bet Atom's gotten further with her than _Batman_ has. I can't understand why Wonder Woman would want to go with a downer like him! I mean, I could see the appeal, all dark and broody. But in the end, girls want high flying action and parties…you know with someone that can take them all the way."

_Hank winks at the camera, while Don looks at him skeptically. _

Dove: "And she could have that with _you? _Please."

_Hawk stares fumingly at his brother._

Dove: "Women like the _thrill_ of a Jock. But in the end, the ladies go for the _intelligent, sophisticated_ male that actually thinks of them as more than boobs with legs."

_Hawk rolls up his sleeves and dives at Don._

_Don's girly scream is cut off by the Hank's World song as the eye catcher of Hawk and Dove's heads appear on screen. _

Mists: "Um…we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties. Anyway, as always I don't own anything. And warning…the end of the chapter is a little violent and contains some blood. Don't worry, the funny stuff will be coming soon to offset the rest. Now on with the fic!"

* * *

**-An Unwanted Discovery-**

**-Batman's POV-**

"What do you mean there was no trace of her?" growled Bruce at Dr. Fate and Zatanna.

"As we have told you five previous times," stated Fate calmly, but it seemed that his infinite source of patience had come to an end. "There was no evidence of a child fitting your description at the scene.

Batman had been the first of the original seven to wake. He immediately got up, put on his costume and set out to find Zatanna and Fate, much to the frustration of the Metro Tower's medical staff.

"That girl was no mere child," said Batman coldly.

Zatanna and Fate shared a skeptical look.

"Batman," said Zatanna as she cleared her throat, "Are you _sure_ there was a child present?"

Batman's eyes narrowed into glaring slits.

Fate then sighed, "Batman…one of the photographers fleeing the scene took a picture…"

"And?" asked the Dark Knight with frightening calm.

Zatanna gulped and handed Bruce the photograph.

A shiver went up Batman's spine went he saw himself crouched on the ground…with no child in his arms.

Batman looked back up at Fate, "What about before? The girl said she was with the Kindergarten class, I was talking to her on a hill."

Fate shook his head at this. "We questioned the teacher…all her students are accounted for."

"Then that must have just been her cover story…" said Batman as he stared intently at the picture.

Zatanna shifted uncomfortably and gently grasped Bruce's shoulder. "I don't think you understand what we're trying to tell you…"

Bruce growled, "Don't you _dare_ patronize me. I know what I saw."

As Batman shifted out of Zatanna's grasp, Dr. Fate said coldly, "The teacher said that Bruce Wayne was off sitting _alone_ before the chaos started."

"We tested the area for magical signatures, Batman," said Zatanna frankly. "The only _definite_ one was Morgan's."

"But there were others, _correct?_" asked Bruce through gritted teeth.

Fate and Zatanna shared another look.

"Yes…and no," answered Fate as he crossed his arms. "As you well know, science and magic are the main powers that dictate order of the universe."

Batman gave him a curt nod.

"The other kind of energy we found there…was neither. It had an…_unstable resonance _to it…One that I have only ever sensed in one other being…"

The Dark Knight frowned hearing this. "Flash," he stated without emotion.

"Yes…I'm afraid so," answered Fate in thought. "Though, I do find it odd that Flash's power _alone_ could disrupt Morgan's spell…Do you remember any of Le Fey's exact words?"

Batman closed his eyes and thought back. "Something…something that sounded like… Confector de Inlustris?"

Both Fate and Zatanna gasped and looked at him in horror.

"What?" Bruce asked with a foreboding feeling.

"That spell is one of the darkest in the history of magic. You and the others shouldn't even be _alive_ right now!" exclaimed the magician as she and Fate magically scanned Batman over again.

Fate's eyes narrowed suddenly. "The energy around you has shifted from the last time we checked you… Zatanna, go check on the others again please."

Zatanna immediately ran off to the hospital wing.

"Shifted how?"

"I am not certain…At first…you and the others appeared normal…as if Morgan had simply knocked all of you out. …I apologize Batman for not believing you earlier. Only a being of immense power and control could have done all you said without leaving a trace."

Batman said nothing and continued to let Fate scan him.

When the doctor was done, he quickly said, "I think it would be best for you to rest until Zatanna and I know for sure what is going on."

With that he started to glow. "Please send Zatanna along to my citadel once she has checked on the others. We will get to the bottom of this Batman, you have my word," stated Fate as he disappeared.

Batman stared at the spot Fate had just vacated.

"_Just who in the hell are we dealing with here,"_ thought Bruce as he whipped around and took off toward the computer terminals. _"And more importantly...is this child friend or foe?"_

* * *

**-Two Hours Later-**

**-Wally's POV-**

"_Gahh!_ Itchy! Itchy back!" Wally exclaimed as he reached his right arm around to scratch the middle of his back.

John, lying in the hospital bed next to him, cringed at the sight of Wally contorting into odd shapes as he tried to scratch the itch.

"Ewww! _Man_, I totally don't need to see that," John loudly protested. "I didn't even know a grown man could bend that way."

Wally stuck his tongue out at him. "What can I say, I'm just naturally _limber_."

John cringed as Wally popped the joints in his arm.

"Ahhh…yeah that's the stuff."

GL just rolled his eyes in annoyance and shifted his gaze towards the still form of Shayera Hal tucked into the bed next to him.

"_Guess he's worried because Shayera hasn't woken up yet," _thought Wally as he looked around the room. Superman, Wonder Woman, and J'onn had yet to awaken as well.

Flash shook away these sad thoughts and decided to help GL get his mind off of it.

"So, has Vixen come by yet with her usual pint of Get Better Berry Boo Ice cream?" Wally teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Don't you ever think of anything but food?" grumbled John.

"Nope!" chirped Wally happily. "What's a matter? 'Fraid I'd eat it all?"

"_Actually…now that I think of it, I haven't been hungry…weird."_

But when Wally saw the ashamed look on John's face, that thought went right out the window.

GL was hiding something from him. Flash sent Green Lantern a glare and John averted his eyes.

"Uh…actually, _no_. And she won't be by either…"

The gravity of that statement froze Wally in mid scratch. The solemn look on John's face gave away the rest.

"She did it first, didn't she?" sighed Wally sadly.

The quick nod of John's head was his reply.

The speeder then groaned, "Damn it, John! I warned y-"

"Yeah…I know," he interrupted. "But really, it was for the best that she was the one to do it…"

John then sighed and stared blankly at the ceiling, "I just couldn't see the truth that Mari could…."

GL then turned back to Wally and looked him in the eye. "But I can now."

Flash gulped as he saw John shift his forlorn gaze over to Shayera.

"So what are you-"

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to _try…_"

"_So much for me trying to lighten up the mood," _thought Wally as he took another look around the medical ward.

"Huh, where's Bats…" he wondered aloud.

GL snorted at this. "Where else? He's probably up and brooding somewhere already…"

Wally joined in on the laugh as John suddenly sat up in his bed.

"What the-" he whispered as Flash shifted around to see what had caught Lantern's attention.

"Uh? What's wrong?" asked Wally as he started to scratch the back of his shoulder blades again.

"I-" said John with the shake of his head, "Huh…it's just that I could have _sworn_ that Diana was lying in the other bed just a moment ago.

GL pointed to the beds where J'onn and Diana were resting.

"You sure? Maybe the medical staff switched the beds around when they took them out for tests…" he answered, still vigorously itching at his back.

"Yeah…maybe," mumbled John as he sat back in the bed.

"But…now that you mention it…" said Wally as he got up and walked over to the bedsides of Diana and J'onn.

"Does J'onn look…_thinner_ to you some how?"

When the Martian was knocked unconscious, he had returned to his alien state. Lantern and Wally really hadn't seen J'onn much in his natural form…but for some reason…he looked _different_ from what they remembered.

"I- his waist seems _slimmer_, doesn't it?" asked John with concern apparent in his voice.

"Well…Zatanna did say the curse Morgan hit us with may have a delayed effect…" whispered Wally as he began to pale.

John just grunted at this. Then he grabbed Wally's mask and tossed it at him.

"Go see if you can find Batman, I'm going to see if I can find Fate or Zatanna," John said sternly.

Flash nodded and quickly put on his mask. It looked like he was just about to dart down the hall when John's voice stopped him.

"Remember what Zatanna said, kid. No using our powers until we're in the clear, okay?"

Wally just rolled his eyes at John and walked grumbling out the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know." And with that his 'Bat Hunt' began…._slowly._

* * *

**-Morgan's POV-**

Morgan screamed in rage as she crumpled the piece of parchment she found in her fist. She then ignited the page aflame and hurled the fireball at the wall. It burst on impact into a shower of smoldering ashes.

The entire thing had been a ruse. She had tried every spell she knew. The paper had proven not to be from the book. The Grimorum must have been moved ages ago.

"_Curses, now I have to start all over again,"_ thought Morgan ruefully.

As her anger subsided, she felt her knees go weak. She quickly caught the edge of the table as she was about to tip over.

"_I used up far too much energy during the last battle. It will be a while before I'm at full strength again," _thought the sorceress as she collected herself.

Mordred's labored wheeze from his seat next to the fireplace then drew her attention.

"Mommy is all right, dear," she said sweetly as she walked to his side.

She picked up a discarded piece of cloth and gently wiped away his drool.

"I will find it soon. Though there is no way to reinstate a spell once it is broken…the book may have a way for me to circumvent that law."

The Grimorum Arcanorum, the greatest collection of spells in all of magic. The answer had to be in there. She was sure of it.

Mordred gurgled in reply.

"I know dear…Mommy won't fail," whispered Morgan as she lovingly caressed his face.

Then she laughed, "I have already gotten revenge on the man who tricked you. With Batman and the rest of the leaders of the League dead, their organization will be in chaos. I doubt even the knight or my suitor will be much of a problem without the others helping them anymore."

Morgan then rested for a moment and sighed, "But for now…I am quite tired." And with that, she forced her ancient body up and slowly moved towards her room.

* * *

**-Batman's POV-**

Bruce typed rapidly on the computer keys. He had been reluctant to inform Jason Blood about Morgan's recent activities, but he simply couldn't afford not to. His main concern was the conflict that might arise between Sir Justin and Jason.

Sir Justin, a knight of Arthur's court that was banished to the future by Le Fey, and Jason Blood, Morgan's eternally damned suitor that caused the fall of Camelot. Needless to say, there were certainly some deeply rooted issues there. But the one thing they could agree on was their will to defeat their mutual enemy…Morgan Le Fey.

Batman sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was definitely not going to be an easy case.

And to make matters worse, Bruce had to admit…he was beginning to feel a bit tired. Fate and Zatanna had said something was happening and it worried him.

So instead of taking a break, he took a deep breath and started to search the internet for information on Latin translations. He was pretty sure that the spell Morgan used was Latin in origin. Maybe if he translated it, he would have a better idea of what they were dealing with. Zatanna seemed to imply that it meant instant death….

It was rather unnerving really.

Bruce tapped his finger impatiently as he waited for the site to load.

He glared at the screen as it continued to lag. The page slowly started to be called up after a good two minutes.

"_Good lord, does anything ever work in this place?" _thought Bruce as the page finally came up.

He typed the phrase into the translator and hit enter. Five minutes later, the site came back with a translation…

"Destroyer of Light?" whispered Batman as he felt an icy hand clench over his heart.

He tried to call up another window when the computer started lagging again. Bruce was about to give the machine a good smack when a sing-songy voice from above said…

"You'd better slow down, _Bats_."

Batman's head snapped up immediately, ready to chastise Wally for needless interrupting him…

"Flash, I-" he said, freezing mid-sentence. Because the person standing over him wasn't Wally…but the floating form of the little girl he had met in the park.

The child hovered cross-legged over the screen of the computer as she lazily examined her nails.

The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed into his coldest glare.

"You," he growled as he sat up from his chair. Batman leaned right into the girl's face, "You tricked me."

The child merely raised an un-amused eyebrow at him and buffed her nails on the front of her dark cloak.

"So? Is that suppose to intimidate me laddie?" she asked cockily as a Cheshire cat like smile spread across her face.

"Who are you? Tell me!" Batman demanded coldly as she suddenly popped away in a little burst of smoke and flame.

He jumped, startled at her sudden disappearance. Bruce then quickly glanced around the room…and noticed that everyone around him seemed to be frozen in place.

"_This…is __**bad.**__"_

An ethereal voice then laughed, "_**We**_ warned you, boyo. Tis not _**our**_ fault if you die now."

"_We?" _thought Bruce with a frown.

The words, _"You and Wally must both understand the extent of his powers…for the sake of existence itself,"_ suddenly flashed through his mind.

Batman suddenly remembered the dark cloak the child was wearing. "You're part of the group that attacked us a few months ago…the one that left the phoenix symbol…"

"Got it in one, _Bats_," the little girl said sweetly as she appeared floating on her back over the computer to his right.

"You were on the right track you know…translating the spell. You should really be thanking me, boyo," she cackled jovially.

Bruce was not amused. "What exactly did you do?"

"Well…to put it _simply_… 'Confector de Inlustris' literally means 'Destroyer of Light,' correct?"

Batman nodded.

"Tis quite the powerful curse that one. Instant death really…for any being in a 30 meter radius."

Bruce's frown darkened.

"There are only three ways to stop a curse," she said as she counted off with her fingers. "Use the counter spell, alter it before it takes affect, or break it."

The dark haired girl then floated up and looked Batman right in the eye. "There is no counter spell for 'Confector de Inlustris' and to _break _a curse of that magnitude would simply be _impossible_…even for one such as I," she giggled merrily.

Batman merely grunted and she continued.

"The only way for me to prevent you and your _friends'_ untimely demise was to change the nature of the spell."

"Explain," stated Bruce grimly.

"Well it's kind of like in the fairy tale 'Sleeping Beauty,'" said the child as she put her hand to her chin in thought, "The third fairy was able to change the curse that the wicked one had cast. So instead of the princess dying when she pricked her finger, she only fell asleep."

"But-half of us aren't asleep," replied Bruce as the child narrowed her dark eyes at him.

She then started to knock her little fist against his head. "_Hello in there! _You're not listening!" she hissed angrily.

Batman just growled at her. He _hated_ being demeaned.

"Just because I _changed _the curse doesn't mean it'll have the same affect as in the story, laddie," she painfully sighed.

The Dark Knight just glared at her and girl took it as a sign to continue, "I was able to change the main confines of the spell…from 'Confector' to 'Traductor' and from 'Inlustris' to 'Divinitas.' The power of the spell was so great that I had to defuse it between the seven of you or the magical backlash would have killed all of you." She finished with a shrug.

"So… what does that me-" said Bruce as he suddenly gasped in pain.

"_That,_" laughed the entity, "you will find out soon enough."

Batman tightly wrapped his arms around his stomach as it started to make loud noises.

"Slow _down, _Bats," the child declared with a sly smile as her form started to fade away.

"Wait-" groaned Bruce in pain, "Y-you still haven't told me your _name!_"

The little girl then solidified again as she cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Huh…I didn't, did I. Hmm…let's see," she said sweetly, almost sounding like a five year old again, "You may call me…_Guide_."

A harsh spike of pain then shot up through Bruce as he suddenly felt someone grasp his arm.

Batman looked up at the child one last time and with a wink she disappeared in a flash of flame and ash.

The frantic cry of _**"Bats!"**_ snapped Bruce out of whatever trance Guide had placed him in.

It was like the world had suddenly jumped started again.

"B-Bats," asked Flash's clearly shaken voice as he stared uncertainly at the Dark Knight.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" he grumbled as the pain started to ebb away. Bruce looked up at Flash's worried face.

"You sure? Want me to check?" asked Wally as he held out his right hand to Batman's stomach.

But before the speedster could power up, they heard several screams coming the medical room where the others were staying.

Bruce didn't even think twice about it, he just got up and ran….not even noticing he left Wally in his dust.

* * *

**-Flash's POV-**

This day just got weirder and weirder. First, he found Bats frozen at his computer terminal staring out into space. Then, the Bat hunched over in pain and started to shake. No, shake wasn't the right word… it was more like… But anyway, then Wally tried call on his powers as both he and Bats had heard the screams.

Flash felt himself call upon his powers and was just about to run when…Bats sped past him… and almost created a whirlwind in his wake.

Wally's eyes went wide as his jaw fell open in shock.

"_Holy… crap…"_ thought Flash as he ran at normal human speed to the medical room.

The speedster froze the second he stepped in the doorway. Supes appeared to be trying to calm down a frantic J'onn, who for some reason had a higher pitched voice than usual.

Shayera sat up in her bed with her blanket wrapped tightly around her, the wings on her back…_gone._ She stared at her hand in shock as it glowed with green energy. John shielded his eyes away from the scene. For some reason a shattered glass and a lightly smoking sheet with two holes in it lay at his feet. Diana had her eyes closed and seemed to be tying to concentrate on something. And Bruce was zipping from bed to bed checking on everyone almost like…

The realization hit Wally like a ton of bricks.

"_Oh for the love of crud…"_

Clark's sharp whistle caught everyone's attention.

"Enough!" he yelled and they all immediately froze, even the vibrating Batman.

Wally caught his arm the second he stopped and plopped Bruce into a chair. He then grabbed a Lightspeed bar off of someone's food tray and shoved it into his hands.

"Eat," he said as Batman gave him an odd look. Flash just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Supes.

"Okay…first things first…I think we all need to calm _down_," said Clark taking control.

"Calm down?" exclaimed J'onn in a high pitched voice. "I'm not _me _anymore! And you want me to calm _down?!"_

"J'onn's" eyes glowed for a second as an emotional maelstrom hit everyone in the room.

The others grabbed at their heads as Superman bellowed, "**DIANA!" **

"J'onn" gasped, "Sorry…" and the pressure ceased.

Clark shook his head and sighed, "Okay, I think it's apparent that the curse _did _have an effect on us of some kind."

Shayera snorted at this. "Talk about an under statement," she muttered, "My wings disappearing is no little effect."

The second Wally heard that the breath caught in his throat.

"_Wings…"_ he thought as a chill ran down his spine. Flash then slowly reached his arm around and touched the back of his shoulders. His whole body became tense as he felt the presence of two lumps that had formed. He gulped as sweat began to pour down his face.

"S-Shy…" said Wally trying to control the fear in his voice.

"Huh?" she said as she turned her attention to him.

"H-How do Thanagarians get their wings?" he asked with a crack to his voice.

"It's a rather painful rite of passage called _Rankcar. _When a child reaches the age of thirteen, large bumps form on their backs and their wings tear forth from the inner muscular tissue…why?" she asked with a blink.

"_Shit!!"_

Bats' sharp intake of breath next to him was a clear sign that he had also figured out what was going on.

"I-I…think I'd better lay down now," said Wally as he started to feel the lumps on his back throb in pain.

His breathing became erratic as he made his way over to his bed. He grabbed off his mask and threw it away as the sweat now rolled freely down his face. Wally then ripped off his gloves and pulled down the top of his suit so his chest was exposed.

"Yom Shigureth," swore Shayera as she saw his back. She immediately leapt out of bed and ran to Wally's side.

"What's happening?" called GL who still had a hand over his eyes. "The last time I opened my eyes lasers came out. So will someone _please _tell me what's going on?!"

Wally was about to answer him when an excruciating deep pain ripped through the muscles in his back. It felt like someone was running a cheese grater under skin, shredding away with no remorse. He screamed in agony as Shayera franticly tried to hold him down so that he was lying on his stomach.

The bumps on his back grew in size as Wally's hands tightly clenched the sheets of his bed.

"_Wally!_ Wally, can you hear me?!" Shayera cried as he withered in excruciating pain.

She then quickly grabbed a nearby cloth and shoved it into Wally's mouth. "Wally, bite down on this… concentrate on that. It'll be over soon."

Flash some how found the strength to nod. And bit down with all his might.

"Should we give him some pain killers or something?" asked Clark clearly desperate.

"No," Shayera yelled hoarsely, "It's too late for that. All we can do is wait it out."

Wally's mind was a sea of torture as he fought to stay conscious. Then suddenly…he felt something tear loose and violently burst forth from his back. Blood splattered across the walls as the cloth fell from his mouth and he screeched at the top of his lungs.

He clawed at the sheets like a wild animal as the other wing shortly followed. He twisted agony as Shayera placed a gently hand to his forehead trying to calm him. Every pain receptor on his back was on fire, it was just too much. He heaved one last great breath and passed into merciful unconsciousness.

* * *

**-Batman's POV-**

Batman stood there numbly watching as a red wing, the same color as Wally's hair, violently burst forth from his back. Blood splattered across the wall as the kid arched his back and let loose a tormented scream.

Bruce had been helpless…he could do nothing but watch.

The wing spasmed for a moment as the other one broke forth from Wally's shredded back. Shayera openly wept as he heaved in one last breath and then passed out from the pain.

As the others flocked to his bed side, the words;_ "You and Wally must __**both**__ understand the extent of his powers" _went through his head again.

Bruce's fist tightened around the half eaten Lightspeed bar in his hand.

Traductor de Divinitas….

He knew what it meant now.

_**Transferor of Power.**_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…..

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

0_0

Uh…yeah.

_Mists hides under rock._

Anyway, I would like to congratulate the great Kyer for being the only one to guess correctly where I was going with the spell! XD BWHAHAHA!

Also I'd like to thank my anonymous reviewers SnowTiger, lilbit4, and Katherine for their great reviews! Now SnowTiger brought up something that I wanted to remind you all of. I'm going to be playing around with the legend of Arthur. Meaning that everything you know about Morgan and Merlin may not be the truth in _**my **_story. There have been so many variations of the legend by various authors over the years that the **truth** of who Arthur was simply no longer exists. So in short, I'm using my author's license to change around whatever I see fit and give you a new twist on something old.

Also, "Rankcar" the Thanagarian rite of passage was created by me. I found no record of how they got their wings discussed in the comic verse. And birthing people with wings would be quite hard, so I made it a puberty thing. My theory is based off of Rex, Shayera and John's son. My guess is his wings didn't work after they came out so they decided to cut them off.

The Grimorum Arcanorum is the spell book from Disney's "Gargolyles." Since that was part of what inspired me to write this story, I thought it was a fun add in.

Oh and Guide is MINE!! Hehehe! I love her. She's so great.

And now next time!

**Ramifications: **Plans are made, Justin and Jason have words, people deal, Guide screws with Bats' head, and Morgan gets very pissed.

Oh yeah, it'll be good.

Please Read and Review!!


	4. Ramifications

**Disclaimer: **

_Hawk & Dove sing with air guitars_: "Hank's World! Hank's World! Party time! EXCELLENT!"

Hawk: "Welcome back to '_Hank's World!_'"

Dove: "Today we will be discussing….hypothetical fights."

Hawk: "As in, who would win in a fight if Krypto the Superdog went against Superman?"

Dove: "Well my money would be on Superman. Given his height advantage."

Hawk: "…Dude…Krypto's a _dog. _A dog with _jaws stronger than steel. _One well placed bite and Supes would go down like ton of bricks.

Dove: "Hmmm…you have a point…what about Krypto vs. Ace?

Hawk: "Depends on which "Ace" you mean. Ace the person, or Ace the Bat-dog.

Dove: "Bat-dog."

Hawk: _Snort_. "Then Krypto of course."

Dove: "I wouldn't be so sure. Remember, Ace is _Batman's_ dog."

Hawk: "Now there's a scary thought. A dog with quote un-quote _issues..._ I do see your point, bro._"_

Dove: "Okay next one, Fire vs. Ice."

Hawk: "As long as mud's involved, I really don't care!"

_Don rolls his eyes. _

Dove: "Must you always turn into a chauvinist pig whenever we do this?"

Hawk: "What can I say, I am what I am!"

Dove: "Too, true."

Hawk: "I know I-_Hey!_"

Dove: "Anyway, seriously though, Fire would win hands down. Her energy blasts would melt the ice in seconds."

Hawk: "Okay! Next one…Sir Justin vs. Jason Blood…"

Dove: "Well we might be able to figure that one out sooner than you think!"

Hawk: "As always Mists owns nothing. And now! On with the fic!"

* * *

**-Ramifications-**

**-Wally's POV-**

"Ugh…Did anyone get the number of that truck…and that freight train…and the possible jet that hit me," groaned Wally as he slowly cracked open his eyes.

"Wally…" sighed Shayera in relief as she gently caressed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're awake. You really had us worried."

Wally looked up into her pale face and gave her one of his goofy grins.

"Sorry 'bout that babe…" he grumbled as he turned to lie on his back.

"No, Wall-" exclaimed Shayera as she extended her hand to stop him. But she was too late.

"YEE-OW!" he yelled as he felt a strange pain run down his spine. Wally leapt out of bed and stumbled into Shayera's waiting arms.

"What the _hell-_" Wally heaved as he tried to catch his breath. It was then that he noticed his reflection in the full length mirror.

He froze in shock, staring at himself. Wally slowly let go of Shayera and walked towards his reflection.

"_How…how is this even possible…"_ thought Wally as he flexed the muscles in his back. The wings in the mirror fluttered for a moment and then settled down.

Wally slowly reached around, grabbed his right wing, and gave it a good tug. He cringed as he felt pain radiating through it. He immediately let go and stared at the red feathers left in his hand.

He felt Shayera slowly come up behind him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"You feeling okay?" she asked in a faint whisper.

"Uh..yeah," said Wally with a gulp. "It's…it's just a little disconcerting to wakeup and find that…well you have _appendages_ that you didn't have before."

Shayera snorted at this. "Yeah well…imagine waking up and finding those same appendages _gone!_"

Wally turned towards her self-deprecating laughter. "Geez, now that is a disturbing thought…" he replied as he felt his wings move slightly as he breathed.

"You're telling me…" grunted Shayera as she scratched idly at her now vacant back.

Wally looked at her forlornly. He hadn't even thought about her pain. To suddenly lose a part of your body like that…he couldn't even imagine.

"So…how are you and the others holding up?" asked Wally, figuring that Shayera's tactic was best. Focus on something else.

"Well…you were the one we were most worried about. I'm okay…just a little shaken up, you know? Batman's been zipping around like he's had twenty espressos…I'm just about ready to give him a good clung on the head with my mace. Clark's been trying to keep Diana calm…and Dr. Fate and Zatanna are back with some new information. We've been waiting for you to wakeup so we could have a meeting," she said giving Wally a quick punch on the arm.

Shayera then grabbed a piece of cloth that was lying on Wally's bed. "I made a t-shirt for you out of the same material I use," she said as she stretched the light blue fabric out really far.

"There are two holes in the back for your wings. Once you have it on, the material will shrink back to its original size," she explained as she tossed the shirt at him.

"Thanks," Wally said shyly as he put the top on.

"Oh, don't thank me. I just got sick of your pasty white chest blinding my eyes," she cackled and leaned against the door frame.

"Ha-ha," he replied as he let the shirt settle over his blue jeans.

"Get on your mask and go to the conference room. Hopefully Fate will be able to shed some light on this whole situation," she grumbled and made her way out the door.

"Shy…" called out Wally before she left, "Thanks for staying with me."

Shayera smiled back and gave him a wink. "No problem, _little bro_."

Wally chuckled, "_Hey,_ why am _I _the younger one," as he turned back to face himself in the mirror.

His grin quickly turned to a frown as he touched the polished glass surface with his hand.

He really didn't know why this was affecting him so much…Sure…he'd been changed into worse things before. It really wasn't a totally new situation for him. But for some reason…it stirred in him a sense of foreboding…

Wally just shook away the thought, grabbed his mask, and walked out the door. It was time that he and others got some answers.

* * *

**-Batman's POV-**

Bruce had been waiting in the conference room for what felt like forty-five minutes by the time the others started to arrive.

And of course, who would just happen to be the first one to enter? _Wally._

Batman sent him a _very irritated _glare as the winged Flash immediately covered his mouth trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut it," he growled as Wally took a seat next to him.

Bruce could see the mirth building in Wally's eyes as he watched Batman's leg bounce up and down impatiently.

"Now Batman," said Wally in a gruff voice, "as a leader of the Justice League, you should have better control over your powers. You should present an air of professionalism when attending a meeting with your peers."

Bruce's hands clenched into fists as he tried to keep his building anger under control.

As much as he tried, slowing down to normal speed was still a bit of challenge for him.

He shot Wally the nastiest glare he could muster.

Wally of course, just laughed in his face.

"Not so easy to sit still for what feels like _hours_, is it Bats?"

Bruce decided to not even acknowledge the question.

As he fumed in his seat, Wally whispered to him as John and "Diana" entered the room.

"You'd better try a bit harder, man. Shy said she's going to brain you soon."

Batman let out a grunt of response and delivered a super-speed smack to the back of Wally's head.

"Ow!" whined the former speedster as he rubbed at the sore spot.

"Remind me to thank Shayera for the idea," mumbled Batman as the others of the original seven, Dr. Fate, and Zatanna took their seats around the conference table.

Clark then cleared his throat and spoke, "If everyone's here. I'd like to get this meeting underway as soon as possible."

Everyone quieted down as Batman quickly added, "I'm afraid we're still waiting for two pe-"

"_**Traitor!**_ Thou hath no business here!"

"I have every right to be here, just as you do knight!"

Came the yelled argument from out in the hall.

Batman groaned and rubbed at his temples.

The other occupants in the room turned to him in shock.

"Bats…you invited Blood _and _Justin to the same _meeting?_ Have you lost your freaking mind?!"

"This case deals directly with Morgan Le Fey and they are the two foremost experts on her that we have."

"I know…but _still-"_

Batman got up from his seat with forced slowness and made his way towards the door.

As he did, the fight out in the hall continued on. "If not for _you_, Camelot would have never fallen that day! The Battle of Camlann would have been ours!"

"Do not speak of which that you do not _know,_ knight! I understand very well the extent of my crimes. But do not act so piux to me! Morgan flung you into this time period weeks before the final battle, whose to say you are not just as much at fault as I?"

"Wreched _**beast**_, how dare you compare yourself to me? You betrayed your country, your _king!_ I fought Le Fey with all my might and never did her wiles tempt me."

"Please…as if you'd understand passonite love of a woman's kiss."

"_Hold thy toungue, Blood. Or I shall sever it from thy mouth!"_

"All right, that tears it," said Vigillante just as Batman entered the hall. "You two bulls need to stop butt'n heads right this instant, you hear!"

Vigillante stood between Jason and Justin trying to defuse the increasingly tense situation.

"This argument is nothin' but an old battle that can't be changed," said the cowboy as he slowly moved aside. "Now, if both of you gentlemen would kindly get in that confrence room before Shayera decides to tan your hides with her mace, it'd be greatly apprechated."

And with that, Vigillante adjusted his belt with a quick, "See yah, when you get out Justin," and continued to walk down the hall with a tip of his hat.

Blood and Justin looked ashamed when Batman unleashed his coldest stare at them.

"Inside, _now."_

And so needless to say, the meeting was already off to a rocky start.

* * *

After everyone got settled down again, Fate wasted no time getting down to business.

"As most of you know, the encounter with Morgan yielded…some _unexpected _results."

Everyone gave each other wary looks.

"What Zatanna and I have been able to deduce is that the spell you all were meant to be hit with was _Confector de Inlustris._"

Jason and Sir Justin gasped hearing this.

"And…just what does that spell do?" asked John as he fidgeted in his chair.

Zatanna to continue for Fate, "Literally, the spell means _Destroyer of Light. _It is said to snuff out life's very spark."

"What? –Then how-" asked Clark as he and the other tried to come to terms with it's meaning.

"Someone interfered," said Batman calmly. "Apparently, the child I was trying to protect during the battle did something to stop it."

The others seemed nervous when Bruce brought up the child again.

"But, Bats… there wasn't-"

Wally was then silenced by the intensity of Batman's glare.

"Fate and I, did some more tests at the battle site," said Zatanna, drawing everyone's attention to her. "It seems that another magical signature was there. It was extremely faint. If one didn't know what to look for it would have been missed."

The others looked a bit ashamed, but Batman paid them no mind. He knew he'd been right.

"Did you find out what exactly the entity did?" he asked.

Fate and Zatanna sighed and gave each other a significant look.

"This _being,_ whoever she is, changed the very nature of the spell before it took affect," said Zatanna darkly.

Jason stood up and placed his hands on the table. "Th-that cannot be! A curse of that level would be a challenge for even Merlin to manipulate."

"Needless to say," said Fate glaring at Blood, "Someone did, and also managed to erase her presence from the minds of those who she wished not to remember her."

Everyone twitched nervously at this.

"Fate and I have determined that the altered spell that was used on you was-"

"_Traductor de Divinitas,_" said Bruce solemnly.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Batman…" said the good doctor as he narrowed his eyes at him. "She appeared to you again…didn't she?"

Batman nodded and replied, "Yes…apparently she is a part of the group that attacked us a few months ago during the training room incident."

"This is very bad," whispered John with a shake of his head.

Bruce grunted in agreement with him, remembering the damage that the one entity had caused. Only Dr. Fate knew everything about his encounter with the cloaked figures in the warehouse. Well…almost everything. He had kept the entity's parting words to himself.

"_**What are you willing to sacrifice…to keep him alive?"**_

Batman felt his hand clench as he continued, "She appeared to me just a little while ago."

"She-she appeared, _here_? On the Metro Tower?" asked Shayera with wide eyes.

"Yes, she- I don't know how to explain it, she froze everyone in place and started talking to me."

The fact that the being could circumvent their security system, seemed to make everyone uneasy.

"Did…she say anything else?" asked Wally as he looked worriedly at Bruce.

"Only that her name was _Guide_ and that she changed the spell to _Traductor de Divinitas_."

John and Fate shared a significant look upon hearing this information. Bruce's narrowed at them…they knew something they weren't telling him. But that would have to wait till later.

"Zatanna, please explain what else you and Fate discovered about the spell," said Batman, trying to keep the meeting on track.

"Uh…yes, right," she said and she cleared her throat. "_Traductor de Divinitas_ translated means _Transferor of Power_. Apparently the pattern in which you were hit determined whose powers were transferred to whom. "

"But Fate…I didn't just get J'onn's power. I mean I'm a Martian now," said Diana, gesturing to her alien body.

"I, too…am a little confused by this development," said J'onn, who had taken on Diana's form.

Dr. Fate sighed, "The beam took the following path, from Flash to Batman, from Batman to Superman, from Superman to John, from John to Shayera, from Shayera back to Wally…and finally hitting you and Diana simultaneously."

After taking a deep breath he continued, "What happen to both of you is similar to what happened to Flash. Shayera's flying abilities were transferred into his body and his body naturally adapted to the power. My theory is that when J'onn and Diana's powers started to transfer, Diana's armor became energy and went into J'onn. Then before J'onn's powers totally left him, they transformed him into the form Diana's powers were most accustom to…Diana. Then when J'onn's powers went into Diana, they had her body take on the form that they were the most familiar with, a Martian's…..Does that make sense?"

Diana and J'onn looked at each other for a moment and slowly nodded.

"Yeah...I think so…So we weren't transferred into different bodies…it's just that our bodies have changed form," said Diana with an air of question in her voice.

"Exactly," said Fate as the others began to converse amongst themselves.

Finally Superman's voice cut through the chatter, "Okay, so let me get this straight."

"John has my powers, Shayera has John's, Flash has Shayera's, Batman has Flash's, J'onn and Diana have each other's…and I have…none, right?" asked Clark as he counted off all the changes on his fingers.

"Correct," confirmed Dr. Fate as Clark flopped back into his chair.

"This…is going to be a problem," said Superman with a sigh.

"How so?" inquired Shayera, as her right hand started to glow green again.

"Because, Morgan is out there looking for something that she is _deadly_ serious about obtaining," said Batman coldly. "We will most likely have to fight her again very soon. With each of us having powers that we are unfamiliar with, our chances of winning have become slim."

"Not to mention how badly we got beat this last time, it's more like nonexistent," mumbled Wally to Shayera.

The words, _Per unitatem vis_, suddenly raced through Bruce's mind and he frowned. He had forgotten that Guide had said that to him. Strange…he could swear that he had heard that phrase somewhere before. Batman thought back to his private school days…

When the answer had dawned on him, he frowned. The others would know something was up if it came from him. But in the end…he guessed he had no other choice.

"Anyway," said Batman with a glare at Shayera and Wally, "If we are going to have any chance for fighting Morgan…we need to familiarize ourselves with our new powers and relearn how to fight as a team."

The others all looked at Batman shocked, but then gradually nodded to one another in favor of the plan.

"But, where can we train that won't draw that much attention?" asked Diana as she crossed her green arms.

Clark's face then lit up as he said, "Oh! I know where we can go!"

"Good," said Batman sending Superman a glare in order to stop him from saying anything further. "We'll discuss it later."

Superman then glanced at Blood and Justin sitting there and coughed, "Yes, of course."

Bruce then turned towards Jason and Justin to address them, "I think both of you should aid Dr. Fate in his search for whatever Morgan is hunting for."

Both Blood and Sir Justin share a look of despise before turning back to Batman's stony expression.

"To catch the _witch_…Yes, I believe we can set our animosity aside for that," said Shining Knight as he held out his hand to Jason in truce.

"Agreed," sighed Blood as he took the other man's hand and gave it a stiff shake.

"Good," said Batman as he turned towards Zatanna. "Since all of the original seven will be busy for awhile, I think it best to tell the news networks that we're all still recovering from the fight. Zatanna, I would like you, and some select others to run the League's activities while we're gone."

"I- of course Batman."

"Does anyone have any other suggestions?" asked Batman to the others.

"I think we should ask Black Canary and Green Arrow, too," said Wally seriously.

"Agreed," said Diana, "Mr. Terrific should also be brought in."

Everyone nodded in acceptance to this. "Anyone else?" asked Clark as the others began to converse with one another.

"I would like Wild Cat to be on the team as well," said John seriously. "He'll keep them all grounded if he sees something is getting out of line."

"True," replied Batman. "All in favor?"

Everyone of the original seven agreed.

"Very well…this meeting is adjured. I would like to ask that those of the original seven to take a break and meet back here in an hour to discuss training arrangements," said Batman as he quickly stood up to leave.

The others grumbled in agreement and went their separate ways.

Wally seemed to want to ask him something, but Batman sped down the hall before he got the chance.

He knew Wally and the others could sense something was off. But Bruce really didn't want to deal with the others asking questions at the moment. What he really needed was sometime alone to think. ….this was going to be one trying experience.

* * *

The second Bruce shut the door to his bunkroom, a voice behind him said,

"How very strange for _you _of all people to want to train as a team! I had always figured you as more of a loner, _Bats._"

Batman continued to face the closed door as he gave his response, "Per unitatem vis."

"Peruvian who, what now?" asked the innocent little voice behind him.

"Per unitatem vis," said Batman calmly as he turned toward Guide, who now sat on top of his nightstand. "The phrase you whispered to me before I passed out. I remembered hearing it before…back when I studied Latin in private school."

"Really, now," said Guide sweetly as she propped her hand under chin. "Then _please_, do tell, what does it mean?"

Bruce frowned at the child and said, "Literally translated it means, _Strength in Unity_."

"Huh," replied the little girl as she cocked her head to one side, "What a strange thing for me to say…"

Batman's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Look, _Guide. _I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing here-"

"Game? Who said I was doing any such thing?!" she said in surprise. "I saved you and you're friends' lives back there in case you've forgotten!"

"No…I haven't forgotten. …That's exactly why I'm wary of you."

Guide looked at him with a small pout on her face. As if she was hurt by his words.

But Batman's glare did not waver. "You _controlled_ who was hit with that beam."

"I-what?"

"I saw the way that beam returned back to Wally after hitting Shayera. And the way it hit J'onn and Diana separately. You _wanted _us to get the powers that we did. Even your lackey from before said, "You and Wally must both understand the extent of his powers." The only reason that person would have said that was because he or she knew that this was going to happen!"

"So?" asked Guide with a small smile.

"So, I don't like being toyed with, Guide," said Batman coldly. "Now, tell me. What are you and the others after?"

"You're saying you don't trust me…" said Guide as her smile became predatory. The look in her eyes was fierce, almost half crazed as she growled, "…good."

Batman backed away startled as the girl let loose a maniacal cackle.

"Good for you, laddie! You're smarter than most mortals I've known. Tis good to be wary of things you do not understand."

Bruce just stared at Guide. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"You're…._glad_ that I don't trust you?"

This question caused Guide's laughter to suddenly stop. The look that now adorned her face was cold and serious. "Let me make one thing perfectly _clear_, Bats. ….The Guild and I are not on your side."

"_..the Guild?"_ thought Bruce as Guide continued, "Nor are we with Le Fey. I am here, to offer you advice. Whether you chose to take it, or ignore it is entirely up to you."

Batman's eyes narrowed at this. "The only side you're on is your own," said Batman with certainty.

"Exactly," growled Guide with her feral grin. "The Guild has but one goal…"

"And that would be?" snarled the Dark Knight in reply.

Guide laughed merrily at his outburst.

She then flew up into Bruce's face and lightly touched her finger to his lips. Guide then gently whispered, "_That _I'm afraid…will have to remain a secret…"

The little girl giggled and quickly flew up towards the ceiling, "Good luck with the training, boyo! You're going to need it!"

And with that, the child disappeared in a ball of smoke and flames as Bruce was left to fume alone.

* * *

**-Morgan's POV-**

"Infernal device!!" she yelled as she hurled the computer screen against the wall. "Curse this world of technology."

Her breathing was labored as she tried to get her anger back under control. Without Mordred's help, she was unable to access the information she desired. Her child understood the ways of this modern world better than she.

Morgan had tracked the Grimorum to an ancient castle in Scotland. The guard she had drained sat lifelessly in the chair next to her as she tried to find a record of the book in the computer database.

But alas, it seemed her search was once again in vain. Morgan took a deep cleansing breath and started to walk towards the door, when she stepped on some rectangular device on the floor.

Suddenly, the guard's small television came to life. "Snapper Carr here," said the visual image. "I have breaking news that has just been released from the Justice League. The world can rest easy tonight because the members of the original seven have been confirmed to be recovering at the Metro Tower in downtow-"

Morgan's head snapped to attention hearing this. _"But- that's impossible. They should all be dead! No mortal can withstand that spell…It is possible that they are lying in order to keep peace_," thought Morgan as her eyes flashed green.

The TV reporter then cut to a clip of Superman addressing the public, "Yes, we were lucky to get off as well as we did. Several of us need a few days to recuperate but please be rest assured-"

"No, that is definitely the real Superman…then how did-"

Morgan then suddenly gripped the amulet she wore on her chest and gasped. _"No! Impossible, how could I have missed it before!"_ she thought wildly as her mind drifted back to her memories of that day.

She remembered Batman crouching down…trying…trying to protect _something_. Then…then just as she was about to release the spell…she could feel a presence behind her. She saw the flutter of a dark cloak out of the corner of her eye, just as she released the spell. And then her mind went blank and she felt nothing more.

The realization of it hit her with the force of a physical blow.

Someone had been powerful enough to invade her mind without her knowledge.

Morgan's hand clenched into a fist as she felt her rage built inside of her.

No one made a mockery of her, _**no one.**_

And when she found whoever had messed with her mind….that being was going to _pay_**…**_**dearly.**_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **GAHH! Sorry this chapter took so long guys. I've had a lot of stuff going this month with my birthday and others birthdays that I really didn't have any time. That and this chapter was a hard one to write because of all the explanatory information I had to weave in there. So, overall, you guys got some questions answered and some others popped up!

And now, for next time!

**Back to Basics: **The original seven go to Ma and Pa Kent's farm in Smallville to train! And end up with quite a few hilarious results! While Morgan deals with an unexpected visitor.

All this and more! Next time, on "The Double Edged Sword."

Now review!


	5. Back to Basics

**Disclaimer: **

_Mists is seen playing "Ghostbusters: The Video Game" on her TV._

_Hawk and Dove look at her expectantly__**.**_

Mists: "Hehehee! Die Marshmellon! DIE!" (Yes, I have been watching Star Trek V, too.)

Dove: "Uh…Mists…I thought you said we were doing the show today?"

Mists: "Huh? Oh…Oh yeah! The show…duh…start without me…."

_Hawk & Dove just give each other a look and then start to sing with air guitars_: "Hank's World! Hank's World! Party time! EXCELLENT!"

Dove: "Welcome back to '_Hank's World!_'"

Hawk: "This week's-"

Dove: "Or rather _month's _topic is…movies!"

Hawk: "As in, _Why _companies still allow bad movies to be made?"

Dove: "It is quite the conundrum really. If you want to make money, then you need a good script. Why spend _millions _of dollars to make a BAD movie?!"

_Hawk coughing: _"Dragonball."

Dove: "Yes! Exactly! Don't they have people to read over the scripts and evaluate the concepts BEFORE they make it into a film? Mists and I thought of at least _**seven**_ other ways the movie could have been written in order to still reach the main demographic."

Hawk: "In other words, _Ozaru _could have written a better script blindfolded!"

Dove: "It is common sense, shell out a bit more money on the script and get a bigger return. That's all there is to it!"

Hawk: "Give the characters personalities that aren't one dimensional so that the audience can relate to them."

Dove: "And above all, if you're working from an established franchise, do your homework! Drastically changing a character's personality to the point that they aren't even recognizable is just stupid!"

_Hawk coughing: _"Goku, Deadpool, Peter in Spiderman 3."

Dove: "Now that isn't to say that some character changes can't be made, but they have to be plausible and have a logical progression to them."

Hawk: "If you want to see a good example, go watch _Star Trek._ Spock changed quite a bit from his original incarnation, but the changes were logical and were brought on by life changing events."

Dove: "The point is there is no excuse anymore. So stop making bad movies! Well that's it for Hank's World! Any parting words of wisdom, Mists?"

Mists: "Smores –away! Mmm….ectoplasmic mello-fluff…I need chocolate and gram crackers stat!"

_Hawk and Dove sweatdrop. _

Hawk: "Mists owns nothing. Now on with the main event!"

* * *

**-Back to Basics-**

**-Wally's POV-**

"For the last time Shayera, get that bottle of oil away from me!!" yelled Wally as he and Shayera stood on the roof of Ma and Pa Kent's farmhouse.

"Look Wally," sighed Shayera as she shoved the bottle into his face, "If you want to get off the ground, your feathers have to be oiled and properly aligned. Otherwise, you're just going to fall on your ass."

Wally grumbled half heartedly as he grabbed the bottle from Shayera's hand. She then reached into her jean's pocket and took out a large pair of tweezers.

Flash eyed her warily. "Shy…what are those things for?"

"Preening," she said with an evil smile as she slowly stocked towards Wally's wings.

"Eep!" yelped Wally as he ran away from Shayera. "Leave my feathers alone, you sadistic woman!"

"Aw…come on Wally. Don't get your feathers in a _ruffle!_" Shayera laughed as she chased the former speedster around the roof.

Wally then stopped and looked back at her with his shoulders slumped. "You're going to throw every bad bird joke I've ever made, right back in my face, aren't you?"

"You got it, _Birdnose," _she growled and tackled Wally to the roof making the shingles and the bottle of oil fly into the air.

"Yah-oww!" screamed Wally as she plucked the first feather.

An omniscient voice from below then bellowed, "STOP DESTROYING MY PARENTS' HOUSE YOU TWO!"

And so the two heroes finally got to work.

* * *

"Okay," said Shayera, "the first thing we are going to learn is the dynamics of _lift_. Please come over and stand by me, Wally."

Wally inched away, reluctant to get that close to the edge of the roof.

"Uh…can't we stand back a bit further while we discuss this?" asked Wally as he shifted uncomfortably.

Shayera narrowed her eyes at him. "Wally, this fear of heights you have is ridiculous. You face flying everyday, why is it hard to do now?"

"I never said I was scared of them, I said I don't _**like**_ them. Did ever occur to you the _reason _I don't likeheights is because I'm always _falling _from them on a regular basis?!"

"So? I'm always falling from them, too."

"But you can_ fly_, woman!"

Shayera just shrugged. "Whatever…"

"And you're one to talk! Didn't Dr. Destiny make you think you were falling?"

"Yeah, into a _grave._ Claustrophobia is a _way_ more sensible fear, Wally. Now get your butt over here!" she exclaimed and pointed to her side.

Wally grumbled about her still being a hypocrite while slowly getting into place.

"All right then," said Shayera as she extended her arms, "A wing is naturally shaped in order to cause air to move faster over the top part of the wing rather than the lower. This air flow causes lift."

Shayera then started to move her arms forward, out, and back in big circles. "Imagine that you're swimming. Except the air is the water, and instead of using your arms to propel yourself forward, your using your wings."

Wally nodded and started to move his wings around in a similar motion.

"Good," she complemented with a smile. "Essentially, what you're doing is stirring up the air so that it will give you greater lift when you take off."

Wally gave her a nod and started to flap his wings faster.

"Now, as I already told you. The alignment of your feathers is very important. You can adjust them in order to alter the flow of air over the wing."

"Sure…uh… how do I do that now?" asked Wally perplexed.

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Okay, think of you wing as a hand."

She then lifted up her hand and spread her fingers apart. "Relax, and spread your feathers like you would the fingers of your hand."

Wally shut his eyes and did as he was told.

"Wow! Cool!" he exclaimed when he opened his eyes. "I didn't realize I could flex them like that."

Shayera let out a good natured chuckle and clapped her hands. "Okay, now that we've got the basics down, it's time for you to try to take off."

"Sweet! Now, how do I do that?"

"Go to the farthest edge of the roof. Start to flap your wings like I taught you to do. Run across the roof…and jump."

"Jump?" Wally squeaked out as he looked down at the ground.

"Jump," repeated Shayera as she grabbed his arm and towed him towards the side of the roof.

"Uh…Shy? Shouldn't we go over a few more things first before I try this?" he whined as he fought her iron grip.

Wally was actually quite pleased to discover that in this form, he was physically stronger than Shayera. His small bit of resistance stopped her right in her tracks.

But Wally's victory was short lived when he saw the venomous glare Shayera sent him when she realized this as well.

"You listen to me, you little brat," she growled as she shoved her finger into his chest. "Just because you're a _bit_ stronger than me right now, doesn't mean I still can't beat the crap out of you."

Wally gulped and quickly nodded his head. He _so_ did not want Shayera pissed at him right now. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, now go take a flying leap…literally.." she said with a shove.

Wally sighed as he got into position. _"Boy that was close. Oh man…I hope my wings are enough to support my weight. I know they work for Shayera…but still…"_

Seeing Wally's hesitation, Shayera called out, "Look, the only way you'll learn is by doing it. We aren't up that high, and I know enough about John's powers to know how to catch you if you fall."

She then gestured to the Green Lantern ring she now wore. "Now stop being a wuss and _go!_"

Wally took a deep cleansing breath and started to flap his wings in a circular motion. He could feel the wind whip around him as he began to focus on the task at hand.

"_Okay…good…come on Wally, you can do this!" _he thought as she looked to Shayera again.

"What's a matter Wally, _chicken?_" Shayera squawked and flapped her arms.

"All right! All right! Just no more bird jokes!" he groused.

"Then move it, birdbrain!"

"_Oh man this is a bad idea!" _thought Wally and closed his eyes.

And with that, Wally ran to the edge of the roof and jumped. He gained lift for just a second and then quickly took a nosedive right into Mr. Kent's pile of manure.

Wally felt a tendril of familiar green energy grasp his leg and shatter just as he smacked face first into the large mound of cow poop.

"_Damn it…I knew it! But I still did it anyway!"_ thought Wally as he sat up and spat into the pile.

"Uh….well!" said Shayera as she hid her ringed hand behind her back. "Guess I didn't know as much as I thought, huh?"

"Yah think?!" yelled Wally with an angry flap of his wings.

"Well…at least you fell on something soft, right?"

Wally just groaned and smacked his head back into the pile, clearly defeated.

Shayera, adding even more insult to injury, went for one more jab. "Look on the bright side. At least you can dig up a wormy little snack while you're in there!"

The former speedster just growled and threw a handful of manure at her.

* * *

Several failed attempts later; Wally finally was able to get up enough momentum for lift off. As he hovered near the edge of the roof Shayera still stood on, he asked, "Okay, now what?"

"Now, I'll teach you how to turn. Birds use their tails to steer. Since Thanagarians don't have tails, we use our legs."

"Makes sense," said Wally as he beat his wings to fly a bit higher.

"Picture yourself as if you're on a hang-glider. If you shift your weight to the right, you'll turn left. If you lean your legs left, you'll go right. Get it?"

"Yup!" piped Wally as he flew straight ahead for a few moments and then shifted his legs left to turn right. With a few good beats of his wings, he turned around and went back.

This was actually not as bad as he thought. The more time he spent in the air, the less he tense he felt. When he was little, Wally loved to swim and always dreamed of flying through the air just like he glided through the water. He really couldn't remember when he started to hate heights. It was just one day, he suddenly did.

Wally frowned at that…but quickly shook the offending thought away. After performing six, big figure-eight loops over the Kent house; he was starting to get a bit tired.

"Shy," called Wally. "Can we go over gliding now? I'm getting a little tired up here."

"We need strong currents for that Wally. So we're going to cover that somewhere else a little later. For right now, I want you to try to come in for a landing."

"Well…okay…" said Wally as he circled closer to the ground.

"Now," Shayera said through cupped hands, "adjust the angle of your wings so the speed is slowed, but you still have lift. You don't want to go into a dive."

Wally called out, "Got it."

"Think of your wings acting like a parachute. Open up and close your feathers to regulate your fall…then _gently_ descend back to the ground."

Wally really had to give Shayera credit. She was a great teacher. Her analogies were quite creative and helpful. But if he told her that, he'd never hear the end of it. So with a small grin; he decided to keep his mouth shut.

It took a little bit of doing, but Wally finally got the speed right.

"Oh ..gahh…ugh…" he grunted out as he stumbled on the landing. He had fallen a little harder than he had intended, but overall, it wasn't too bad.

"See," said Shayera, "like shootin' ducks in a barrel!"

Wally just sighed, knowing she wasn't going to let up any time soon. "Sure Shayera...whatever…"

"Great, then after a twenty minute break, it's off to the Smallville water tower!"

"Wait- _what?!_" exclaimed Wally as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Well it's the highest point around here, Wally. If you want to learn how to glide on air currents you're just going to have to suck it up," she stated nonchalantly as she gave Wally a good pat on the back.

"B-But- but," he stammered as he tried to think of a way out of this. "But that's in town! We'll be seen! And they could trace us back to the Kent's then!"

Shayera just snorted at this. "_Please_, the people around here are so oblivious they never even noticed a teenaged Clark flying around. What makes you think we're any less conspicuous?"

Wally started to answer for a moment, but then stopped conceding that she indeed had a point.

"Yeah…true…but _still_," he muttered worriedly thinking of the Kent family.

"Aww…don't lay an egg. Bruce got some amulets from Dr. Fate before we left so that we could all practice flying with out being detected," she answered with a bored shrug.

"_That Bats. He always thinks of everything,"_ thought Wally admiringly.

"Well…in that case, guess I'm game…" he conceded as he and Shayera walked toward the farmhouse.

It was then that a thought dawned on Wally.

"Oh ..my god..." he whispered as he quickly tried to cover his mouth to contain his laughter.

"What?" Shayera asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Bats! He…of all the powers he could have gotten.." wheezed of the former speedster laughing quite hard.

"Yeah, come on out with it!"

"M-mine's the only one where he still can't fly!" he burst out and slapped his thigh.

Shayera's laughter quickly exploded after his. It took a full two minutes for them to calm down enough to make their way to farmhouse for some of Martha Kent's world famous lemonade.

* * *

**-Bruce's POV-**

For some reason…Bruce was in quite the grumpy mood.

Yes, even for him.

Maybe it was being out here in the middle of nowhere…maybe it was all the coffee he was drinking…maybe it was that he still had no idea what the Guild was after, and maybe it was the fact that Shayera and Wally wouldn't look him in the eye when they came in to get the amulets ten minutes ago.

But whatever it was; had him really on edge….super-speed aside of course.

He had already taken ten runs around the Kent's property that morning. And considering how many acres they owned, that was no small feat.

Bruce was taking no chances. Wally had reminded him of the consequences of not exercising before he went out with Shayera that morning. Bruce shivered at the thought of phasing out like Wally had.

No, he was certainly not going to risk that.

Bruce took another sip of his coffee as he made his way to the living room where J'onn and Diana were meditating. It was still a little strange to see the two together after the transformation. J'onn was teaching her how to shield her mind from other's thoughts.

No wonder she had reacted so badly when she first woke up. The voices nearly drove her mad.

Luckily, J'onn's mind had grasped the situation the moment he regained consciousness. He anchored her mind until she could practice shielding.

"_Diana…"_ he thought remorsefully as he quickly exited the room. It would do her no good to read his conflicting thoughts about her. In some ways, he was starting to open up to her, while in others…he _still_… simply couldn't find the strength.

With a sigh, he walked toward the kitchen where Martha was working at the stove. Bruce allowed himself a rare smile as he stared at the woman. Mrs. Kent was just about as kind as they came. She had welcomed their little group into her home with open arms.

It was quite evident how much she missed having her son around. She doted on all of them as if they were her own. Bruce had been over to the Kent's home a couple of times before. Clark always invited him over for holidays as well…Especially since Tim had left home.

But…Bruce could never seem to get comfortable here. There were too many living reminders of the family he had lost.

Deep down…he felt he deserved to be lonely. It was his punishment for living when the rest of his family died.

Being alone was safe.

He would hurt no one and no one would hurt him.

But people…like life…sometimes won't take no for an answer.

Alfred, Dick, Barbara, Tim, Diana, …_Wally._

All the Kent's just happen to fall on that list as well.

No matter how hard he tried to keep them out, they all still tried to come in.

They would tire eventually; he always told himself.

But now… he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Hello, Bruce. Do you need anything?" asked Mrs. Kent as she put on her oven mitts.

"No, Martha. I'm quite alright, thank you," said Bruce as he sat down with his cup at the kitchen table.

The sudden, _loud,_ growl of his stomach protested this statement though.

"_Damn Wally and his stupid power!"_ thought Bruce as Ma Kent sent him a disapproving look.

"Now Bruce," she stated frankly. "You have Wally's powers right now and you need to learn how to take better care of yourself."

"I take good care of myself, Martha," he replied gently.

As Mrs. Kent opened the oven she said, "Staying up all hours of the night, getting shot at, delaying to treat wounds, and not eating is not what I call proper care."

"And just how do you know that?" grumbled Bruce in reply.

"I know _you_ Bruce, that's why," she said with a huff as she took the apple pie out of the oven.

"Call it mother's intuition. Now, go outside and play with the others for a bit while I fix up a little something to tide you over until dinner, okay?" said Martha as she put down the pie and went to open the window.

"Phew!" she exclaimed and fanned a hand in front of her nose. "Land's sake that manure is ripe! I wonder why Jonathan decided to put it so close to the house this time?"

Bruce quickly retreated outside suppressing a laugh. He knew _exactly_ why Mr. Kent put it there….

Because Bruce had asked him to.

* * *

"Fun and Games" actually did seem to be the order of business when Bruce found Clark and John outside.

"Okay….now….PULL!" exclaimed Clark as he set off the trap to launch another skeet shooting disk into the air.

John locked his sight on the target and shot it down with his laser-eye vision.

"Skeet shooting?" asked Bruce as he approached the duo.

"Target practice and eye control really," said Clark as he walked over to Bruce.

"Yeah, I can finally open my eyes again," replied John with more than a little relief. "Thanks, man."

"No problem, John," said Clark with a smile.

"Feel up for up for a little training session yourself, Clark?" asked Bruce casually.

Clark blinked at this. "But Bruce, I didn't get any pow-" said Clark as he clearly stopped short of saying something that just might get him killed.

"Uh- I mean sure Bruce! That-that sounds, _great._ I'll uh- set the trap up to shoot automatically for John, so he can work on his super-hearing, too. Okay?"

John nodded his head and quickly made his getaway before Bruce decided to "teach" him as well.

Bruce glared at the man's back as he beat a hasty retreat.

He then turned his sights back to their original target.

"Clark, you being powerless means you need to train harder than anyone," said Bruce seriously as they walked toward a large field.

"If you're going to be wearing the Bat-suit for a while-"

"I know Bruce, I just thought you'd make me sit this one out. You're always telling me that without my powers I'm- Wait, you're…you _want_ me to fight? And-and to wear your suit?!" exclaimed Clark in surprise.

"I never said you were _useless._ I said you were reckless; which you are," said Bruce with a glare. "Meaning that you need to understand your limitations in this form. If you're going to fight, I want you to be prepared."

"But- you trust me to wear the Bat-suit? Even without my powers?" inquired Clark sincerely.

Bruce stopped and stared at Clark. It really amazed him sometimes what a humble, shy person he was under all those powers.

"Yes, Clark. I do," he said simply and motioned for the boy scout to get into a fighting stance.

Clark just smiled shyly and followed suit.

"First lesson," said Bruce as he sped forward and punched Clark in the stomach…_hard._

As Clark coughed and doubled over, the voice from above said coldly, "You are _mortal_, **remember it.**"

* * *

It went on like this for hours with some breaks in between when Martha would bring out sandwiches for Bruce. Ma Kent had to repeatedly slap Clark's hand away when he tried to take one.

"But Ma…I'm hungry!"

"Bruce has a hyper-metabolism and you don't. You'll just have to wait for dinner young man," she'd reply and waited until Bruce started to eat before she'd leave.

With Wally's super-speed, Bruce evaded every punch Clark threw. He'd stop, fix Clark's stance and then they'd be off again in a second.

Finally, six o'clock rolled around and Martha called them all in for dinner.

* * *

To say that Bruce was a little miffed when he saw Shayera help a limping Wally into the kitchen was an understatement.

"I thought you were going to _train_ him, not _break _him, Shayera," said John as he leapt up to help Wally into a kitchen chair.

Bruce just glared menacingly at Shayera until she started to explain.

"Look, he lost control when an air current suddenly died down. I flew up to catch him but my power gave out and we landed hard."

"I'm fine guys…" Wally grumbled. "My ankle twisted a bit when I landed. It'll be fine by tomorrow."

"But kid…remember, you don't have your powers right now," replied John seriously.

"I _know_. Don't worry, I already took that into account John," returned the former speedster as he caught the glare that Bruce was still giving Shayera.

"It wasn't her fault, Bats."

"Still," said Bruce as Mr. Kent joined the others at the table, "Shayera, I think you should train with John tomorrow."

"But what about Wal-"

Bruce halted her with a hand, "Wally and I need to get some training in as well. Face it Shayera, you don't have a good enough grasp of the Lantern power to be of any use in a fight at this point."

The former birdgirl scowled at him and took her seat beside Wally.

"Fine," was her disgruntled reply. She then purposely turned away from John's gaze.

"Okay, then. It's dinnertime everyone. No more fights at the table," said Pa Kent as they all quieted down. Martha then brought out a slice of her famous apple pie and placed it in front of Wally.

"Since you got hurt today; you get to have a piece before dinner, dear," she said sweetly and ruffled Wally's hair.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly as his eyes lit up. "Oh boy!" he exclaimed and dug into the treat vigorously.

"_Hey!_ I got hurt, too…" whined Clark. "Why don't I get any pie?"

"Oh hush up you," said Mrs. Kent as she playfully smacked Clark on the head with her dish towel. "You'll get yours soon enough. Now be a good boy and help me bring in the ham."

"Yes, Ma…" he pouted and went off to help his mother in the kitchen.

Bruce noticed how the tension that they had all been feeling seemed to break at that point. Everyone was starting to come to terms with what had happened to them. And being on the Kent farm, surrounded by such love, was a good way to heal.

Bruce would never admit it… but it Clark was right about coming here.

* * *

**-Morgan's POV-**

"_Rumpere!_" yelled Morgan at the large gravestone. The plain slab of rock burst into a thousand pieces with a large crack. The pieces fell down into the hole with a crash as she waited for the dust to settle.

Morgan then glance into newly opened cavern hidden below. It was the entrance to an ancient catacomb.

She had discovered the location of this long forgotten network after much research. It was rumored to have been a hideout of some of Merlin's disciples.

The sorceress snapped her fingers to bring forth a green flame that danced in the palm of her hand. Slowly, she descended into the ancient muck of spider roots and decayed corpses. She walked through the labyrinth in silence; as hope for a solution began to build in her chest. Could it be that she had finally found it? The most powerful book of spells in existence….the one that was said to hold the power to turn mortals into _gods_?

"_An immortal life was not the one meant for us, sister. Why can't thee just accept that?"_ whispered a long dead voice in her mind.

"_Entra," _she thought with anger, remembering her reply.

"_We art far more powerful than Oberon! The throne, as the rulers of the Fey, should be ours! But no, we were cursed from birth…to be _mortals. _Not only that but to be women in a world dominated by men. To be owned and seen as merely things instead of the powerful beings that we art!"_

"_Thine hatred will destroy thee sister; just as it did mother. Do not sink under the weight of evil. Rise above it, become more than thou art now. Vengeance will find thee no peace."_

"That is exactly what I'm trying to do sister. With Mordred at my side, I shall rule the realms of the mortals, demons, and gods," she said to the shadows. But in her mind the past conversation continued,

"_Art thou suggesting I become a lapdog of the gods as Nimue set out to do?"_

"_No, sister. I am saying thee misunderstand the gift thine hath been given."_

"_A gift? To watch my beauty and power fade…to grow _old, _useless, and die?"_

"_Whoever said death was a curse?" _

"_Then enjoy thy mortal life sister, for I shall not join thee in the grave. Death is not my master. I shall be the master of it. It is my choice."_

"_Yes. As it must be, my sister… for all mortal beings." _

"Yes, the path I chose was the correct one," she answered to herself as she entered the ruins of an underground study. She quickly made her way to the book shelves, and founding nothing of value. Then she ripped through the stacks of scrolls in the corner.

All useless.

Lastly, she came upon a large, bound tome that sat on a pedestal. As she approached it, Morgan noticed the tapestry which hung directly behind.

It was a woven image… of _Merlin _himself_._

"Come to watch my victory, dear one?" the sorceress asked the piece of cloth as she reached for the book.

"After all this time, I can actually say to your face….I _win_," she laughed and threw open the cover of the book.

Her laughter quickly died and became an enraged yell as she beheld the title….

"The Disciple's Almanac."

"An almanac. All this for a _pathetic_ illustrated almanac!" she screamed and whirled around to face the image of the man she loathed with every ounce of her being.

"Curse you!" Morgan yelled as she changed her nails into long vicious claws. She ripped and tore at the tapestry with all her rage, spiting curses at it all the way,

"Damn you, wizard! You could have had everything! We could have ruled together at the cost of one life. One _simple_ life! And we would have been free!"

Finally her anger gave out and she fell to her knees and wept.

"Curse you for all eternity…my rival…my enemy …my hatred………my _husband_…"

Suddenly, Morgan's despair shattered with the sound of an ethereal voice.

"_**Daughter of Queen Mab, Descendent of Gaia, First born of the Sisters Weird…."**_

Morgan looked up at the dark cloaked figure that now stood over her crouched form.

"_**We… the Guild…have a proposition for you."**_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So do I have your attention? Is everyone hooked now? Hehehe! I hope so!

And yes, before anyone asks Morgan's past shall be gone over in greater detail later in the story. And once again, this is my own version of Arthurian legend. I'm using my author's license to create a new and interesting version.

Also, sorry once again that this chapter took so long. The next one won't be so long of a wait, I promise.

Okay, now I need everyone's help. I'm running out bird jokes for Shayera to use on Wally. XD So I need more! So please suggest some when you review and if I like it, I'll find a way to work it in a give you credit for it.

Lastly, I'd like to thank all my loyal fans for staying with me. I'm going to give you the best story I can. It may take a while to get done, but I will finish it. And please go see my profile page to see all the great fan art people have been drawing for me! They are all so great!

And now, I leave you with….

Next time!

**Trial and Error: **It's finally here, Shayera and John conflict abound! And what about the Guild and Morgan?! What are they up to now? All this and more Wally in the next installment of _The Double Edged Sword._

Review time people!


	6. Trial and Error

**Disclaimer:**

Hawk: "Let's do it!"

Hawk & Dove: "Hank's World! Hank's World! Party time! EXCELLENT!"

Dove: "Well everyone. This week we've got a special treat for all of you!"

Hawk: "Please welcome our special guest: Booooster Gold!"

_Carson show music plays in the background as Booster beams in waving at the camera and blowing kisses at it._

_Dove rolls his eyes as Hank greets Booster and pulls a chair in from off screen._

_Booster then suddenly gets nervous as he spies a familiar looking couch. _

Booster: "Wait a minute…isn't this-"

_Hank quickly dives at him and claps a hand over Booster's mouth._

Hawk: "Uh-_no _this is an _undisclosed location._"

Booster: "But it looks like-"

Hawk: "_**Un- disclosed…location!!**_"

Booster: "….uh…._right._"

_Booster then takes his chair but looks nervously around the room as if something is going to jump out and attack him._

Hawk: "So Booster, what have you been up to lately in the world of superheroing?"

_Don just glares at Hank._

Dove: "I don't even think 'superheroing' is a word, Hank."

Hawk: "Shove it, Don."

Booster: "Well I've been going on a lot more missions now. And there's even been talk about me getting my own Saturday morning show!"

Dove: "Cool! What's it going to be called?"

Booster: "Booster Gold:" _he says with a big sweep of his hand_ "Defender of Gumdrop Valley!"

_Both Hank and Don snort and try very hard not to laugh at this._

_Booster glares at them. _

Booster: "Shut up! I know it sounds a little lame, but it's a _kid's show._"

Hawk: "A _little_-"

Dove: "_Hank_….leave Michael to his disillusionment."

Booster: "My who, what?"

Dove: _sigh _"Never mind. So what do Skeets and Blue Beetle think about the new show?"

Booster: "Well….Beetle's bummed because the executives won't let him be on….something about giant bugs being too scary or something."

Hawk: "Yes- well…I'm sure Rainbow Bright and the My Little Ponies will offer you their time as guest stars."

Dove: "Uh…Hank. We're not really ones to talk. After all we have _him_ on as a guest, remember?"

_Hawk stops laughing._

Hawk: "..."

_Booster rolls his eyes._

Booster: "You guys are just jealous. At least _my _show's going to be on cable."

Hawk: "….Touché."

Dove: "Anyway, so what's Skeets' part?"

Booster: "Well…he's still my sidekick. But the executives wanted to make him seem a bit more, _kid friendly._ Skeets! Come on out!"

Skeets of screen: "I do not think so, sir. This outfit is humiliating and degrading. I will have no more part in this."

Booster: "Skeets…think of the kids….you don't want to disappoint them, _right?"_

Skeets: "….Fine."

_Skeets flys into frame dressed in a koala bear outfit. His glowing red eye looks at Booster annoyed. _

_Hawk, seeing this, falls off the couch and rolls around in laughter. Dove chokes down a laugh as he tries to finish up the scene._

Dove: "Well…that's very _cute, _Skeets. I'm sure the kids will love it. That's all for this week's show!"

Hawk: "HAHAHAHA! My spleen! You look like the Teddy Bear from Hell!"

Dove: "Uh…anyway. Mists owns nothing and now with the fic!"

* * *

**-Trial and Error-**

**-Wally's POV-**

Wally wasn't sure exactly why. But he was experiencing an almost euphoric kind of _joy_ at the thought of mentoring Bruce.

Maybe it was all the _training _Batman had been subjecting him to on a weekly basis…

But he found the role reversal _immensely _satisfying.

After Shayera had woken Wally up at five o'dark thirty in the morning to the call of; "Come on, Bro. Early bird gets the worm!"

Wally made his way over to Bruce's room to wake him up. Now, waking up the Batman from slumber is terrifying enough, but to do it when he has super-speed …proved to be nearly down right suicidal.

Before Wally could even touch the man's arm to shake him awake, Bruce had sprung up from the covers and violently slammed him against the wall. He did this with such force that Bruce ended up cracking the drywall.

As Bruce stared at Wally's dust covered form in shock, a loud, angry voice bellowed, _"I would like to reiterate: STOP DESTROYING MY PARENTS' HOUSE!_"

"Lesson number one," coughed Wally with plaster dust falling around his head. "Slow down the velocity of your arm _before_ you hit_ something!_"

Bruce had the decency to look a little ashamed when he let Wally down from the wall.

"Sorry," he mumbled, grudgingly.

Wally massaged the crick in his neck as he painfully sat up.

"S'right, Bats. Just get in my spare costume and meet me outside, okay?" said the former speedster as he quickly made his get away. He had a feeling he knew why Bats attacked him like that.

Waking from a nightmare…or rather a horrific memory…was not fun.

…and he was going to say no more about it.

Needless to say, Wally had gained a whole new respect for Alfred in that moment. To face waking up _that_ every morning took guts.

* * *

That ordeal was several hours ago, and now Wally felt fully recovered and was sitting on cloud nine.

When Bruce sped outside wearing Wally's Flash costume…it took everything he had not to laugh.

Bats of course saw this and immediately started to glare. "Ah-ah… you're pretending to be _me, _remember. The Flash doesn't glare…he _smiles," _Wally said drawing a smile line over his face with his finger.

Bruce growled a bit at this and proceeded to change his expression to a grin.

To say the expression looked sadistically frightening was an understatement.

"Bats," Wally exasperatedly sighed. "I meant a _kind_ smile. Not a homicidal _Joker_ smile!"

"Sorry kid, best I can do," said Bats with a shrug.

"_Bats: 471, Wally: 468," _thought Wally with a frown. And _yes, _he had included the _manure _incident in that tally. Mr. Kent had accidentally spilled the beans about that when

Wally spoke to him that morning about helping with Bruce's _training. _Whether the pile was to save his life or to make him look like a fool was irrelevant.

Bats was still going to pay.

"Uh-huh…_sure_, Bats. Well let's get started with your _training_," said Wally sarcastically as Mr. Kent stepped out of his barn carrying various large bags over his shoulder and a wheelbarrow _full_ of manure.

Bruce's eyes went wide in a very Wally like manner.

"Morning, Bruce," said Mr. Kent jovially. "It was really nice of you and your friend to offer helping me out in the fields today."

Wally came up behind the frozen Bat-flash and gave him a pat on the back as he replied to Mr. Kent.

"It's our pleasure, sir. You and Martha opened your home to us, it's the least we can do to pay you back…_Right_, Bats?" asked Wally with a wicked tone to his voice.

Bruce then broke out of his stunned stupor and forced himself to grin. "Yes…it's-it's no trouble at all, Mr. Kent."

"Good boys, the both of you. Clark can't help me today 'cause he really needs to help John get control of his powers. Apparently the boy accidentally broke _both _my tiller and harvester yesterday while strength training. So it looks like the three of us will have to do it the old fashioned way."

Wally watched Bruce's twitching eye with rapture.

"That's okay Mr. Kent. Bruce has super-speed now. So between the three of us, it shouldn't take too long."

"Well, bless you boys anyway for helping out an old farmer," he replied sincerely and started to pick up the wheelbarrow.

Wally saw the embarrassed look just start to take over Bruce's face when the former Dark Knight suddenly jumped up and offered to help Mr. Kent with the wheelbarrow.

Later in the fields, when Bruce was taking a break under the shade of a tree…Wally sat down next to him with a smile.

"So?" he asked as he handed Bruce a water bottle.

"So what?" Bruce replied after taking a big swig. "I don't see what this is supposed to teach me, kid. Yes, I'm getting use to using your powers but-"

Wally laughed and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "Bats…remember when I took a break from the League for a bit?"

Bruce nodded in response.

"Well, I needed to remind myself of just who and what I was fighting for. And being in the dark so long…facing monumental evil…you forget sometimes about what really matters in life. The Flash helps people in the light. Enjoy this opportunity, Bats. Allow people to see you as a person and _thank_ you. You're not the Dark Knight right now. It's time you remember who Bruce Wayne is…."

Bruce just stared at Wally for a while. God he hoped his words sunk in. Bats was the most stubborn person he had ever met. If Bruce was going to be a believable Flash…he had to let go of trying to control everything and simply go with the flow.

Finally, Bruce looked away and sighed, "Fine…not sure what good it will do. But…I'll _try_."

"That's all I want…_Flash,_" Wally said with a laugh and got up to stretch.

"Wally…" said Bruce looking down at the ground.

"Yes?"

"Did you _have_ to volunteer us to _fertilize_ the other fields, too?" Bats grumbled, lightly with a slight grin.

"Well, when I found out you _knew_ so much about it: _How could I resist?_" he hissed and slapped Bat-flash on the back, _hard._

The look on Bruce's face was priceless.

It was his, "I'll get you next time Joker" glare.

Wally, of course, ignored this and whistled happy as he walked away. All the while thinking, _"Wally: 474, Bruce: 471."_

* * *

**-Shayera's POV-**

"Face it John, it's hopeless," said Shayera with an exasperated sigh. John had been going on and on all morning about "Attuning one's mental disciplines" and "Surface thought" versus "Inner thought."

It all sounded like a bunch of bull to her.

They had been at it all morning and she still couldn't create a lasting sphere.

"Look," said GL as he straightened her arm, "After you create the image of the object in you're mind you need to keep feeding you're will into it to maintain it."

"Okay," Shayera growled and formed the image of the sphere in her mind again. She felt the energy of the Lantern's light build within her. In a way, it almost felt like how she called upon the energy in her mace; except this energy had greater depth and volume. It could be manipulated subtly in order to create a physical form. And in turn, took far more mental control.

The bright green energy shot out of the ring and formed a sphere. Shayera then pushed her will into it. Sweat poured down her face as she tried to regulate the flow. But just as it had happen the last three times, she pushed too hard and it ended up popping it like a bubble.

John caught Shayera as she was blasted backwards by the encoring explosion.

"Yom Shigureth! Why does that keep happening?" she screamed as John helped to right her.

"Because you're pushing too hard, Shayera. Just let a constant stream of thought flow through to maintain the form," replied John.

"Yeah, yeah I know. 'It's the mind, not the metal.' I hear you. And I swear, if you say 'Become one with the light,' again I'll _slug you!_" she said gruffly, brandishing her fist. It was then that she noticed that John had yet to remove his hand from her shoulder.

She gave him an inquisitive look as he placed his other hand gently on her waist.

"I…don't think Mari would approve of the way you're holding me right now…" Shayera whispered softly…as she started to lose herself in his warm, dark eyes. It was rare that she got to see them, usually they glowed green with the Lantern's light.

John then suddenly looked away. She caught the glimmer of hidden pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, John," she said, quickly apologizing. "I didn't mean-"

But John interrupted her, "No…it's just…Mari…and I aren't together anymore."

Shayera could hardly believe her ears. She felt her breath catch in her chest. Could it be? Had John finally made a choice? Did he really want a life with her?

But then she felt her eyes narrow. _"No," _she thought, _"He wouldn't look this ashamed if he had done it himself."_

"Who broke it off?" asked Shayera, coldly.

"I-"

"She did," she said with certainty. "Don't bother trying to lie to me, John. I can tell."

Shayera watched as John flinched at the coldness in her voice.

"Shayera- please. Let me just explain-"

"No, John," she said pulling away from his grasp.

GL let her, but he still tried to get her to listen, "Shayera, I understand-"

"No, John. You don't. This was not your choice. It was _Mari's._ She wanted more. And now that she's gone, I'm what's left!"

"Shayera! It's not-"

"It's not _what,_ John?" she yelled in his face, barely keeping her tears at bay. She was strong. She would not cry. "What happens a few months down the road, when there's another Mari? An _out_ so that you don't have to follow the future you saw? Don't you want a family? A _real_ life, John. Or is it that you simply don't want it with _me?"_

And with that Shayera quickly turned and started to make her way back toward the house.

"Shayera! Please wait!" exclaimed John's strained voice as he feebly reached out his arm to stop her.

"No, I can't hear it now. Think hard about what you want, John. Because I love you, but I won't fight for your heart anymore if you don't truly love me."

And with that Shayera turned away and headed back inside.

* * *

**-Clark's POV-**

"_So visiting the folks again, eh Smallville?"_ asked Lois over the phone.

Clark always smirked a little when she tried to raise his ire. It had become old routine between them over the years. There was just something fun and challenging about these arguments they had.

"_Perry says you're running out of vacation days. Not that I mind…all the more headlines for me."_

"Oh I see how it is," he said into the phone. "Can't get them on your own so you have to wait until I'm out town. That doesn't say much for your skills as a reporter, Lois."

"_Watch it, hotshot,"_ she growled menacingly. _"I get the front page three times as often as you do."_

"**Sure**_,_ you do…" he laughed while twirling the phone cord around his finger. "But if I'm not mistaken, I'm the one that usually brings in the **big** name stories like the Sam Salon embezzlement scandal and Drexel's mob connections."

"_Please, peanuts the lot of them. I took down Gregory Farlone, remember? Not to mention Ex- congressman Bezel and his drug trafficking ring."_

"Yeah, and nearly got killed for it."

"_Details, details, Smallville. Someone has to wash away the slime to get to the gritty truth."_

"Yeah, Lois. But it was a close call that time. You shouldn't take chances like that," he replied gripping the bridge of his nose.

"_Worried about me? Aw…what a softy. I'm touched, really."_

"I'm serious, Lois."

"_Yeah, yeah… So…everything alright on the home front?"_

"I- what?" asked Clark, confused.

"_Well… you already went to see your Ma and Pa just a little while ago…I was curious if anything was wrong…"_

"Oh," replied Clark a little surprised. Lois never seemed that concerned about him personally before. But then again; she always had her own crass, roundabout way of showing people she cared. Lois was a very independent woman, and she kept her feelings and emotions close to her chest. He really admired the way she would stand up to the dominate males in her profession. But sometimes…he just wished she'd let go in front of him…

…Like she does for Superman.

Sometimes it _really_ stunk playing second fiddle to yourself. But then again, having her in love with Clark Kent instead wouldn't make things any less complicated either.

But the thing was that when he thought of himself as a person…he _was_ Clark.

Not Kal-El, not Son of Krypton, not Super-well, _anything_.

Clark Kent was the real him, faults and all. If Lois loved the _real_ him, maybe it would make everything else easier to accept.

"Oh yeah, Ma and Pa are just fine. Dad needed some help in fields is all. It's harvesting time you know."

Lois just snorted at this. _"If you say so, Farm-boy. Give them my regards, okay?"_

"Sure!" laughed Clark a little nervously. "But I'd be careful, Lois. You actually sounded borderline, _sentimental_. Now who's going soft?"

"_Whatever hotshot,"_ she said gruffly. Then…suddenly, her voice became soft, almost a whisper. _"Anytime you want to talk. Just…know that I'm here for you, okay?"_

"I-" started Clark, shocked. Something seemed off with her. "I- sure. Of course, Lois. I-I've always known that."

"_Good. Well I've got to get going. Perry wants my rough draft in an hour."_

"Sure, Lois," said Clark hastily as he tried to lighten up the mood. "But you'd better watch out. 'Cause when I come back; I'll be there with a vengeance! Who knows, _I _just may get the exclusive with Superman this time instead of _you._ Little Miss Fancy-pants reporter!"

But Lois' usually retort of, "Not on your life, Smallville;" never came.

For a second…Clark thought the phone had disconnected.

"Lois…Lois, you still there?"

"_What? Oh, yeah…Just got distracted is all. Better get on that article- Talk to you later, Clark,"_ she said quickly and hung up the phone.

Clark just stared at the receiver for a while. He could have sworn…for a second there, Lois actually sounded…_sad._

Oh yeah, something was definitely going on with her. _God_ he was so tired of this; of all the secrets and lies. He _wanted_ to tell her. More than anything. But he couldn't. If she knew, she'd only be at risk.

"_Isn't she already at risk?"_ questioned that nagging little voice in his head. _"She's already dating Superman. And most of your enemies already know that you care about her. She's already a target."_

"No," he whispered to himself, "I'm doing this for her sake."

"_Is that really why? Or are you just afraid that Lois can only love the image and not the man?" _retorted his conscience, which sounded annoyingly like Bruce.

"Lois could never be that shallow."

"_But what if she can't love, Clark? You've worked with her for over eight years now. Has she ever given any outward sign that she thought of you as anything more than a friend?"_

Clark pushed that thought forcefully away. He couldn't deal with this right now. There was too much going on; he couldn't be distracted by this.

And so with that, he decided to go into the kitchen and do something productive. Like make coffee or something.

But no matter how hard he tried; that sly little smile Lois got when they were debating… just wouldn't leave his troubled mind.

* * *

"I made some coffee, everyone," announced Clark to the dinning room at large.

"Yes!" exclaimed Wally as he and the others made their way into the kitchen.

"How is the training going, Diana?" asked Bruce as he handed her a cup.

"Pretty well," she said as she shifted into her original human form. "I can shift now, but it is really taxing to stay that way for any long length of time." Diana then shifted back into alien form.

"Diana and I still have a long way to go," added J'onn as he reached for the pack of Oreo cookies on the counter.

Clark had to smother a laugh as he watched 'Diana' start to munch on the treat serenely.

"So Bruce," inquired the real Diana who now sat at the kitchen table. "I heard Clark is going to take over for you in Gotham as Batman. Why can't you just hide your powers when you go out on patrol?"

Clark turned to her with a frown as Bruce replied, "Because only someone with super-sped will be able to pose as the Flash. We've only been 'out of commission' for a few days and you heard how the villains have been acting up. The Flash's presence needs to be in Central to help keep the peace."

"Well…why can't Dick fill in for you?"

It was then that Clark's frown turned into a glare.

"Dick already has Bludhaven to worry about. Why Diana? You think I can't handle it?" replied Clark, defensively. Diana's orange eyes went wide with shame.

"Clark, I didn't-"

Oh yes, she did. It was written all over her face. Just because he didn't have powers anymore didn't make him worthless. He was a whole heck of a lot smarter than most people thought. Lois was just about the only one that treated him like an intellectual equal. Yeah, she did tease him about being a farm-boy, but at least _she_ knew there was more to him than his outward persona displayed….

It really made him question sometimes how she still couldn't see that he was Superman.

But Clark shook that thought away.

"Look Diana," he said as he met her head-on, hoping the others would listen and get the point he was trying to make. "I'm quite apt at living without powers, in case you've forgotten. If I could survive being sent to an anti-utopian future, filled with giant bugs and other deadly things without _any_ powers; then, I think I can handle being in Bats' shoes for awhile."

"I know that Clark. It's just- Bruce's villains are-"

"Diana," said Bruce, coldly. "Drop it."

And so the discussion ended, but the tension remained….

It was Wally who finally spoke up in the end, changing the subject.

"So anyway, yeah the switching costume thing works out for _some_ of us. But I can't very well be Hawkgirl! I'm lacking some very important…._assets_ for that," he said with a gesture to his chest.

Shayera had the good sense to smack him up the side of the head.

"Ow!" Wally exclaimed as the tension broke and everyone started to laugh.

"Well," said Clark putting his hand to his chin in thought. "I could do what I normally do, and send out my Super-bot to take care of things."

"You mean the one that has those terrible catch phrases?" asked John with a smirk.

"They're not all- ….Okay well maybe they are. But anyway, it looks like I'm covered," admitted Clark.

"And I can use the excuse of training a new recruit," added John, continuing the conversation. "As long as Shayera wears a mask and of course, a Lantern uniform, I think we'll be fine."

"What if someone questions about why you're not using your powers, GL?" asked Wally as he stole one of J'onn's Oreos.

"All I'll have to say is that my trainee needs experience. I doubt many people will notice as long as I can still fight."

"Maybe," said Bruce. "But be careful. If suspicion starts to arise I can make you a hologram that can at least simulate the Lantern's light."

John nodded in agreement. "Actually Bruce, it might be prudent for you to make it anyway. Better safe than sorry."

"So I guess that only leaves me, because Diana can shift into J'onn's fighting form and J'onn can just be Diana," Wally said with a scratch of his head.

"It might be best for you to come up with a whole new hero identity, Wally," grunted Bruce. "You can say you're covering Shayera's beat while she's recovering."

"Really?! Cool! That sounds like and awesome idea, Bats!" the former speedster exclaimed enthusiastically.

"But wait…where in the heck am I going to get a new costume from?" he asked with his wings drooping.

"Oh! I believe I could help out with that," said Martha Kent as she entered the kitchen and pinched Clark's cheek. "I make all of Clark's suits for him. Don't I, dear?"

"Ma!" whined Clark as he rubbed embarrassedly at his stinging cheek. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!"

God, his mother always made him feel like he was four years old.

"Oh hush-up, you. So…Wally, what do you say?"

"Sweet! That sounds great Mrs. Kent. Thank you!" he replied happily and jumped up to give her a quick hug.

As he let go he was already spouting off ideas. "Oooo…let's see… How about for colors: blue, red, and white. And… Oh! I got to think up a new name, too!"

"How 'bout, _Hawkboy?_" suggested Shayera with a sly grin.

"Quiet you!"

"Mega Ultra Chicken?"

"Grrr…"

"Ostrichman, Ostrichman: Sticks his head, in the sand!" she merrily sang.

"Not. Helping. _Shy…_" growled Wally, threateningly. "Now let's see….oh! I know! How about 'Phoenix?' That was always my favorite mythical animal," he finished with a snap of his fingers.

At hearing his choice of name though, John choked on his coffee and had to cover his mouth with a napkin.

"_Odd..."_ thought Clark as he saw that Bruce noticed GL's reaction, too. It sounded like a perfectly fine name to him.

But then Shayera groaned, "Really? That name's been done to death: What about… 'Firebird?' Simple, yet powerful."

"Huh… You actually had a good suggestion in you, Shy! Will wonders never cease? Firebird it is then!" Wally exclaimed as Shayera got up from her seat next to Clark.

"Well you can discuss the specifics of your costume with Mrs. Kent later," she said as she slapped Wally on the back. "Come on chicken legs. We've got some _**mace**_ practice to get in."

"Sweet! I- wait….What do you mean _chicken legs?!_" he yelled as Shayera hightailed outside.

"Get back here woman! I may not have my speed anymore, but I can still out run you!!"

And with a shake of his angry fist, Wally chased after her.

Clark just rolled his eyes and sighed. _"Those two,"_ he thought as his mother tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"It's almost time for supper, sweetheart. Would you mind setting the table for me?"

"Oh, sure Ma. No problem," answered Clark as he saw Bruce drag GL off into one of the guest bedrooms.

Whatever was going on; Clark was sure Bruce would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**-Bruce's POV-**

"Just what was that about?" asked Bruce coldly, after he closed the bedroom door.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," replied John.

He was so not in the mood for games. Bruce's glare intensified as he stared GL down.

"You nearly had a heart attack when Wally said the word 'Phoenix' and I want to know _why,_ " he growled, menacingly.

"Look…I-I can't tell you Bruce. It's just the Guide thing…and now the Phoenix…It's probably just a coincidence, nothing more," he said defensively.

"A coincidence pertaining to _what_, Lantern?" reiterated Bruce, not backing down.

"Nothing, Bruce. Nothing at _all_," said GL coldly as he pushed past Bruce's imposing form and proceeded to exit out the door.

Bruce let out a massive sigh the second he was alone. Maybe he _was_ being paranoid. If it really was something that big; John would tell them….Wouldn't he?

"He's lying you know?" said a familiar voice.

Bruce turned to face Guide, who sat contently on the foot of the guest bed.

"And just where the hell have you been?" grunted Bruce annoyed.

"Oh…here, there, everywhere…you know the drill," she replied airily. "Anyway, like I said; he's lying."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes," she giggled, "He's actually _very _concerned. But he most likely won't tell you anything unless _they _give him permission."

"They?" asked Bruce, uncertainly. "You mean the 'Guardians of the Green Lantern Corps?'"

But Guide continued on, ignoring his question, "So…I doubt he'll give up anything soon. You might want to try Dr. Fate though… he _might _be more lenient with his information."

"_The Corps and the Disciples of Fate are involved with this?" _thought Bruce as Guide smiled slyly. Almost knowing exactly how her words were affecting him.

"Well, that's all the information I have for you right now, Bats," she laughed merrily.

"What you do with that information…" said Guide with a pause as she stared Bruce straight in the eye. "…is _your _choice."

And with that; Guide disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving one disgruntled Bat standing there to fume.

* * *

**-Mordred's POV-**

"And you say…that you know the location of a page of the _Grimorum Arcanorum?_" asked Morgan skeptically of the hooded figure before her.

"That is correct, Lady Morgan," replied the gentle voice of a woman.

Mordred exhaled another agonizing breath. The wheezing sound of his ancient lungs… the only noise he could make.

At first, when Mordred had been reduced to his curtain state; he had been furious. Since the age ten, when Morgan had cast her spells upon him, his mother's desire was his only wish. He had Arthur within his grasp…the king's enchanted blade skidded across the floor as Mordred dealt the final blow. If it hadn't been for Merlin and that accursed _knight. _It would have ended then…

Arthur's throne obtained, and his mother avenged.

_A flash of red hot pain sliced though the boy's spine and out his chest. The knight's wide, horrified stare at the one who dealt the blow. _

Mordred willed the memory away. It was unimportant. He was still alive after all…

Still alive… it seemed more curse than blessing now.

Over the years that followed…his mother became more and more obsessed with attaining power and restoring his rightful place as ruler of the mortal realm.

As his mother's hatred grew…so did his discontent. He wanted to be king…he wanted to grow, become a man, and finally, _finally_ have control of his life.

Still, he wished to gain his mother's pride….the-the love she withheld. But it had been so long; he was tired of waiting. Mordred wanted a chance to rule, a time to shine. Once he was in control of the mortal realm, he would bring his mother back to see what a great leader he was. She would forgive him of his treachery…and finally…._finally _be at peace.

Yet again though, fate denied him his victory. The Justice League had somehow come back from the place he sent all the adults. The one called _Batman _voiced the doubt that circulated in his own mind…That after all these years he was still a stagnant, spoiled child…that would never become a man.

And so he broke the spell of eternal youth that his mother had cast. From there…things became blurred. He aged quickly…to the point that he could no longer move. And then, even as an adult, his mother still had to care for him.

His body froze up and became a prison for his sins. He went mad, trapped within an empty, lonely shell. Mordred's soul screamed, and screamed for release…but his mother could not hear him.

Being trapped within his own mind was his punishment. He had failed his mother; he was nothing now. All the lives he took over the years, preying on the innocent. The boy understood now what he and his mother had done to stay alive; the lives that they ruthlessly taken and shattered.

He deserved this.

Morgan would never be satisfied…_Never _be at peace. He understood that now…in the way that only an adult could. Strange…how he had grown more by being alone in his own mind, than he ever had with his mother.

And now there he sat, watching her speak to this cloaked being about a way to restore his youth through the use of this book.

"And you're just going to tell me where it is? No strings attached?" Morgan questioned.

"All the Guild asks is that I might stay and observe for as long as necessary," replied the mysterious being.

Morgan eyed the entity skeptically for a moment…then replied, "Very well…"

"The page may be found at the Midway Museum's Exhibition on 'Arthurian Legend' which opens tomorrow night," whispered the Guild member as she held up her hand.

Suddenly an orb of violet blue energy, surrounded by archaic words, appeared in her open palm.

"The fragment of the manuscript is protected by a magical barrier that can only be breached under a full moon. The spell I hold…shall allow you to do so," said the Guild member as she gently placed the orb in Morgan's hand.

His mother's hollow-eyed mask stared at the magical object for a time. And then said, "And I presume that the next full moon is tomorrow night, correct?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"The Justice League will attempt to thwart my efforts…"

"The Guild has offered to keep them busy….for the most part. But we can not guaranty there will be no interference."

"…I understand. Tomorrow night it is then. For now though, I must rest so that I might be at full strength," she said softly as she walked toward Mordred…and placed an empty kiss upon his head.

"Sweet dreams my little one…soon you will be young again," Morgan whispered…and retired to her chambers.

All the while…Mordred wondered if he _wanted_ to be young again. Yes…he could speak and move again then, but did he deserve to? Would he loose the knowledge and self awareness that he had gained?

"_**That choice is up to you," **_replied an eerily gentle voice in his head.

Mordred's breath caught in his throat. This being could hear his thoughts!

"_I- you- what do you mean?"_

"_**You will soon have to make a choice, Mordred. I am here to help…and to listen. For it seems that your mother refuses to."**_

"_How dare you! My mother cannot hear me. I have tried-"_

"_**She has shut out your thoughts child. Just as she shut you out in the past. Your magic is strong Mordred, and your projected thoughts easy for any magical being to hear."**_

"_She…even she would not be that cruel."_

"_**Perhaps…but needless to say I am here. And I can hear you. I am here to listen, Mordred. Whatever you wish to discuss is entirely up to you."**_

Mordred was quite wary of this being…and yet, he could not pass up the chance. To simply speak and be heard again...

Freedom…at last… a chance to unburden his tortured soul.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well now what's the Guild up to? Man they're tricky. Whew! That was a long off I would like to thank: Neo Hartless, Dark Inu Fan, Miles (Hehehee! I found a way to make the Ostrich one work!), Jemand, Streak , and onepiecefreec for all their wonderful bird related puns. Thanks all of you once again. You were a big help.

And now, because I lack no originality whatsoever: Next Time!

**Night at the Museum: **Vixen goes to the museum's exhibit opening. And she runs into an interesting individual there. But the party is crashed by Morgan! With most members of the League tied up with Guild members it seems that the original seven must come out of hiding and kick some magical butt. But will they succeed?

All this and more, next time in _The Double Edged Sword._

Please remember to review!


	7. Night at the Museum

**Disclaimer:**

Hawk & Dove: "Hank's World! Hank's World! Party time! EXCELLENT!"

Dove: "Welcome back everyone! This week's topic is…."

Hawk: "The Batman: Arkham Asylum Video Game!" _He says as he holds up the game package. _

Dove: "Hank and I give it two thumbs WAY up!"

_The great and powerful Mists then suddenly appears on set._

Mists: "Why?"

Hawk: "Huh? Well first off you can play as Bats."

Mists: "You can do that in a lot of games."

Dove: "Ah…but see this one is fun, takes skill, has a great art style and a really good plot."

_Mists narrows her eyes skeptically at Dove._

Mists: "How good?"

Dove: "As in _Paul Dini_ wrote it, good."

Mists: "Hmm…that's pretty darn good… But…I'll wait until the price goes down…No reason to buy it right now. "

_Mists starts to walk away._

Hawk: "Oh yeah! Some guys named….Kevin Con-roy and Mark Ha-mill do some voice work in it as well."

_Mists freezes and starts to shake._

Dove: "Uh…Mists- you ok-"

Mists: "MINE!!!" _She yells as she dives at the box being held in Hawk's hand._

Hawk: "GAHH! Insane author on the loose! HELP!"

Mists: "GiVes mE, my _PrEcioUs! _"

Dove: _Sigh. _"Here we go again. Once again Mists own nothing. Now on with the fic!"

* * *

**-Night at the Museum-**

**-Mari's POV-**

As Mari stepped out from the limo, her eyes were assaulted by a thousand bursts of light. They danced and pulsed like a fireworks display. The lights followed her every movement, capturing the shine of her copper dress and her gentle smile. Each one capturing glimpses of her beautiful form as she glided down the red carpet.

"Mari, _darling!_" called Lady Anita Rosling, Interviewer of the Stars.

"_Lady,_ a pleasure as always," replied Mari, smiling at the stately British woman.

"I'll be going live in two, Mari. Mind staying for a quick interview?"

"Not at all, dear," answered the model sweetly, all the while her head was screaming for her to run away while she could. Anita was one perceptive woman. She worked for 'Fab' the Fabulous Life TV network. It specialized in providing viewers with the latest news and gossip from the fashion and entertainment world. Lady Rosling was known as the world's most charismatic viper. She could read people like books and knew just how to get the truth out of you…in the nicest manner of course. It was the good lady herself that first made the connection that Mari was the superhero, Vixen.

Not that Mari actually believed she had a chance in hell of keeping it a secret. She was a model after all, her picture everywhere. It would have been futile for her to try, so she chose not to even bother with the mask. It didn't take a genius to make the connection, but it sure took people a long time. Mari gave Anita an exclusive about her double life, and since then the supermodel had become the Lady's ratings goldmine.

Mari had actually hoped to attend this opening without a lot of fanfare, but it seemed that was simply not meant to be. And worst of all, she was here…without John. Oh how wonderfully scandalous the tabloids would find it. Anita's ratings will be through the roof. _God_, she didn't want this on her plate right now.

"And we're on in 3…2…1," counted down the camera-man.

"Hello my fellow 'Fabs.' I'm coming to you live from the Midway Museum. Tonight is the grand opening of their latest exhibition called 'Medieval Revival' focusing on the time period of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table," she said into her microphone.

"Now I know what you're all thinking, what the stars is Anita doing there? Well it seems quite a few starlets are attending this most intriguing event. Including a face I think most of you all know very well, Ms. Mari McCabe."

"Hello, 'Fabs' wonderful to be here," replied Mari with an elegant wave.

"Mari, _darling_… Tell me, what brings you to this event?"

"Well Anita, archeology has always been a hobby of mine. When the museum's curator sent me an invitation, I simply couldn't say no. Such an extensive collection of Arthurian period artifacts has not been gathered on this scale in over a century."

"Yes, how…_cerebral. _But anyway, where is the enigmatic Green Lantern this evening? Out saving the world again?"

This was it. Mari took a deep cleansing breath.

"No, Anita. Actually, GL and I aren't seeing each other any more."

"Oh my! You two have called it quits?" the lady asked with an exaggerated flare. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that Thanagarian harlot … would it?"

Mari's form went rigid. For all her hostility towards Shayera, Mari had come to respect the woman. She really didn't want the media dragging Hol's name through the mud again. "No, Shayera had nothing to do with this. It was a mutual decision between John and I, Lady. We just felt that it was time to move on."

"Yes…of _course_ it was. Oh Mari dear…Well, don't you fret. I'm sure the eligible bachelors will be flocking to you in no time!"

"_Yeah…can't wait," _thought Mari cynically as the camera focused once again on the Lady. John was going to be torn apart by the press, but then he already knew that was coming. Hopefully some other celebrity scandal would break in a few days and this would all be old news.

But until then…

"You've heard it here first 'Fabs!' The hot and spicy, Mari McCabe is single once again. So now's the time to act, boys! ….We'll be right back after these messages."

"And…clear," said the camera-man as he cut the live feed.

"A charming interview as always Mari," said Lady Rosling as her hair and makeup crew pounced on her.

"It was my pleasure, Lady," replied Mari with a bow of her head as she quickly made her escape. The eyes of the media then focused on their next victim as Mari glided through the front doors of the museum and out of the public eye.

* * *

After partaking of some champagne and a bit of small talk, Mari retired to a fairly deserted section of the exhibit. Alone at last, she could finally have the freedom to examine the artifacts uninterrupted.

Mari made a conscious effort to stay away from the Tyrannosaurus Rex display. Being crushed beneath the millions of years old skeleton; did not endear her to it. Yes, the horrors of the first time she visited this museum were hard to forget. Deep down, she knew that was the night when she truly lost John. Mari never really found out what that Absorbacron had showed him, but his and Shayera's reaction were enough. When Carter Hall had sent a ticket to this event, with a letter of apology for her injuries; she simply couldn't pass up the chance to see the exhibition.

She had to give Carter credit. The displays were quite impressive. Ancient suits of armor stood immaculate under glass as if they were about to be used in battle. Grand tapestries with frayed edges covered the walls of the hall. The vibrancy of the ancient fabrics was astounding. The scenes on them, almost seemed to come to life. Music from the orchestra in the main hall floated throughout the whole museum, giving it an almost ethereal quality. Servers in period costume danced across the room like ghosts and Mari simply let herself become enveloped in the atmosphere.

That was until a surprised voice behind her said, "I…didn't really think you'd come."

Mari whirled around, startled out of her reverie. "Oh! Carter…hi. Sorry about that, you just took me by surprise."

The Curator of the Midway Museum gave her a shy smile. Mari could see the shame that lingered in those blue eyes. Not only over her injury, but over all the events that had led to the creation of Hawkman.

"Yeah…don't want the mad-stalker hawk to jump you," he replied self-deprecatingly.

"_Here he goes again," _thought Mari with a roll of her eyes. Most of the League didn't know about the events that led to Hawkman's existence. And those who did; tried their best to prove to Carter that they understood how the Absorbacron had messed with his mind and knew he wasn't crazy.

Mari decided to go with the lighthearted approach this time.

"As if you could take me," she scoffed in his face, causing him to smile in return.

"Point taken," he replied, "But seriously, Mari. I didn't think you'd come."

"And why not?" asked the supermodel as she and Carter walked further down the hall.

"Well…I didn't think this would be…you know, your kind of _thing._"

"Oh really," exclaimed Mari as she cocked an eyebrow at him. "And just what, pray tell, do you think my kind of _thing, _is?"

Carter visibly gulped under the intense woman's stare.

"Well-" he croaked, "Y-You know. Parties in France, Night clubs, Salsa Dancing…I thought you'd find this…dull- mundane."

Mari let out a very unladylike snort at this. "Oh honey, nothing could be further from the truth."

And with that Mari made her way over to the jewelry display. Her eyes wondered over the pieces intently as she continued speaking to Carter.

"I do enjoy the nightlife, but there is very little substance to it…Most of the models and other celebrities I know are not as fascinating as the tabloids make them out to be. Many of them are shallow…fake. Nothing more than beautiful trinkets to be admired and then tossed aside by society."

"That's…sad," said Carter walking up behind her and studying the piece as well.

"I know. I am quite determined not to become that. To be perfectly honest, if I wasn't making so much money I'd give it all up in a heartbeat."

"Then why don't you, money isn't everything you know."

At this Mari turned from the exhibit and looked into Carter's eyes. He wasn't trying to be condescending. No, she could see the earnest there. He was trying to help.

"Oh Carter," she sighed aloud, "I know that very well…"

Mari thumbed absently at her necklace as her mind drifted back to the little tent she used to share with her mother...and happier times. Carter snapped her out of the bittersweet memories when he suddenly said, "You know…I've been meaning to ask you. Where on earth did you find that necklace anyway?"

"This, my friend, is not just any 'old necklace,'" replied Mari with a wicked smile. "This just so happens to be the _Tantu Totem, _an ancient African artifact."

Carter's eyes went wide as he gasped, "You're kidding me." He leaned in close and stared at the piece of jewelry in wonder.

"That's the legendary hero, Tantu's totem? The one believed to be created by Anansi the Spider? The one said to give the wearer the powers of the animal kingdom? Historians around the world believe that to be just a legend," whispered Carter in awe as saw the necklace in a new light.

Mari, becoming a bit self-conscious under Carter's intense gazed; then slyly joked, "You know when men _usually_ stare at my chest; it's for an entirely different reason."

Carter's head snapped right back up hearing this and began to blush as red as a tomato.

"Oh my! S-sorry, Mari. I- I didn't-"

Mari just sweetly laughed at him and patted his cheek, "That's quite all right, Carter. Truth be told, I find it very refreshing!"

Carter snorted at this and averted his eyes away from her as a small grin tugged at his lips.

"Yes…well. I guess I can understand that. But seriously Mari; how on earth do you know it's really Tantu's? It could be another magical conduit."

"Well first of all, I _do_ happen to have a Bachelor's in Archeology and a Masters in African History. So I'm not just a novice, _Mr. _Hall," answered Mari with an air of dignity.

Carter let out a whistle. "You weren't kidding about this being your kind of thing, huh? Aren't you full of surprises, _Ms. _McCabe?"

"Oh honey, you don't know the half of it," she said playfully as she gave Carter a little shove.

Then, suddenly, Mari's face became somber. "Truth is, I probably wouldn't have gotten either those degrees in the first place if not for the totem," Mari whispered as she absently fiddled with the necklace again.

"How so?" Carter softly asked.

"_Anthropology_ has always been more my thing than archeology."

"Ah yes… anthropology; the study of the evolution of human societies and cultures. Somehow, that seems to fit you quite well. Human culture is always moving, changing. Artifacts are merely the physical remains of one point in time. For one to give an object life, one must understand the social environment in which it was forged."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Mari. Her heart suddenly filled with such joy, she felt as if she would burst.

Carter _understood_.

Even John never truly understood why she enjoyed the social science so much.

"I have a Bachelor's in Anthropology as well. I'm working on my Masters in my spare time, but it is slow going with all my photo shoots and hero work."

The intellectual glint in Carter's eye nearly made her blush. And for Mari, that was quite the accomplishment. Hall wasn't looking at her as just an acquaintance anymore…

…but as a _colleague_. An equal in the profession. Someone who wasn't just visiting the museum to see pretty things from the past and glide on by. She understood what was housed in the museum. What it meant to the past and the future.

The wonder in his eyes, the unbridled joy she saw in them at the chance to share and expand his knowledge…._thrilled _her.

"But Mari," he asked after their long pause in conversation. "If anthropology was your real love, why go for archeology in the first place? And why stick with the modeling if you don't really enjoy it?"

Mari smiled sadly at his questions.

"_Yes, Carter," _she thought ruefully, _"Why, indeed?"_

"Don't get me wrong, Carter. I find some aspects to modeling to still be quite appealing… But the reality of it is that the degree and the job were both my 'means' to an end."

Carter's face then became confused.

"And just what 'end' would that be?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Mari let out a painful sigh, one that came from her very soul. She then looked down at the necklace and placed the fox head symbol into her palm.

John had been the only one she had ever told about her past. And she had a strong feeling Batman had pieced together the fragments of her shattered life, too.

Could she share something so deep and personal with Carter? Did she dare open the old wounds again?

"I was born in Zambesi, Africa. Part of the M'Changa province. My mother was a Zoologist and Environmentalist. She went to Africa in order to study and protect the wild life there. She fell in love with the priest of a small village, Reverend Richard Jiwe. Nine months later, my mother had me. My mother was a free spirit, she and my father never married. I traveled all around Africa with my mother, protecting wildlife and fighting off poachers as we went. She used to tell me stories at night, about my father…that he was in fact the descendant of Tantu…and that the powers he was said to have, came from the totem he wore round his neck."

"Mari, you don't-" gasped Carter. It was clear to her that he hadn't expected her answer to be so personal. That she didn't have to continue, if she didn't want to.

"Yes, Carter. I do," she whispered softly. "It helps me deal with it …When I was seven, my mother was killed by poachers… right before my eyes. From that point on I was sent to live with my father…and learned that the legend of the Tantu Totem was true. At the age of twelve, my father's half brother, General Maksai betrayed my father's trust by tricking him out of the totem. …And then killing him in cold blood. Luckily, Tantu was wise enough to ask Anansi to put a stipulation on the power of the totem when he created it. Only one whose intentions were to protect the innocent could use the totem's power. Because of Maksai's treachery, the power was now forever out of his grasp."

Carter stood in silence as Mari composed herself to continue.

"After that I was alone. The people of the village gave me odd jobs to do, so I had enough money so I could eat. It wasn't much, but it was enough to survive. I worked hard throughout the rest my education. My diligence paid off, I won several scholarships and went to the University of New York. I had decided long ago, that I would learn all I could about totem and someday, I would find a way to get it back from my uncle. So at the university, I studied African History and Archeology. While working towards my Bachelors degree I worked as a waitress in a small restaurant in Manhattan. One day, a woman showed up out of the blue and asked me if I had ever considered a career in modeling. So I figured, what the heck, I'd give it a shot. After I finished my Bachelor's degree, I found I had enough money saved up to go on for my Masters in African History. I could have stopped there, gone on with my life. But I owed it to my father and my ancestors to liberate the totem from evil hands. And so after I obtained my Masters degree, I started to model full time. Little by little I gained contacts, started talks with Zambesi's government. And when the time was right, I returned to Africa on the pretence of a trip. When I left, Maksai sat rotting in jail and I wore the Tantu Totem home as my prize."

"Wow…" said Carter in awe. "That's quite a past. I'm amazed that with how popular you are that the media hasn't discovered your real history."

"Most of what I told you is considered 'top secret' by both the Zambesian _and_ American governments, thank goodness. The tabloids will never hear a word of it," replied Mari with a victorious laugh.

"Amen to that," said Carter. "And let me guess, after it was all over; you felt empty. You were living your entire life for that moment and then thought; 'now what?' You could have traveled the world with the money you had saved and become an anthropologist; studying peoples and cultures around the world. But instead, you chose to use the totem for what it was intended, to save lives…And the rest is history."

"Got it in one, sweetheart," replied Mari as Carter flashed his handsome smile her way.

Carter then extended his right arm for her to take. "Well my dear, I believe that story has _definitely_ earned you the V.I.P tour of my museum."

"Oh really," said Mari slyly, appreciating the change in subject. "And just what special features does this 'tour' include?"

"Well my dear, first I'll take you behind the scenes to look at some artifacts that I've been examining. I'd like to hear you input on them. And by then, hopefully, most of the media will have left and I can show you around the more fascinating parts of the exhibition."

"That… sounds heavenly," replied Mari as she gently took his arm. Carter's blue eyes came to life as he gave her a glowing smile.

And as the two walked off together, Mari wistfully thought…maybe _one_ bird-brained bachelor flocking to her side wasn't so bad.

* * *

Hours later, the large crowd at the opening had dispersed and only a few dozen spectators remained. Mari hadn't felt so…_free_ in a very long time. It was fun spending time with Carter. She laughed lightly as she did a little twirl under the light of the full moon that shone through the skylight.

But she abruptly came to a stop when she caught the sight of the T-rex suspended over her.

"Mari," chided Carter gently, "It is the inanimate remains of a deceased creature. It isn't going to harm you."

"Yeah well…it found a way last time didn't it?" asked Mari as Carter just rolled his eyes and led her away from the fossilized skeleton.

"Here, I wanted to show you this…" said Carter as he led Mari to a glass display case on the other side of the room.

Mari's eyes went wide as she beheld the beautiful illustrated manuscripts held within.

"Goodness," she whispered in awe as she took in the calligraphic sweep of the handwritten lines, and the worn, but still colorful images drawn around the border.

"Carter…these are beautiful. But…their style, they appear to be much older than the Arthurian period."

"I know! We found them tucked in with a lot of other material that was collected from around 500 A.D. Several archeologists are convinced that they were drafted around that time, but not me. I'm still gathering research information in order to write a paper on it."

"I see.... and oh… What an exquisitely carved wooden box!" exclaimed Mari as she gazed at the encased artifact.

The box was made of a beautifully honey colored wood, the surface was etched with a detailed inner weaving design. On the top of the box was carved the small image of a cross….or perhaps maybe a sword. It was a little hard to tell.

"Yes, it is quite the piece of craftsman ship isn't it? The lock and hinges are made of iron overlaid with gold."

"So what did you find in it when you opened it?" asked Mari as she glanced at Carter with interest.

"Ah! See now that's the most interesting thing. We've tried everything we can think of to open it without harming the piece and it just won't budget."

"Odd…" said Mari as she squinted at the object as if to make the answer clearer.

"Yeah…if I didn't know better I'd-"

But the tinkle of shattering glass from the skylight interrupted Carter's reply.

"My, oh my," said the regal voice of Morgan Le Fey as she floated down through the eerie moonlight. "What an elaborate feast we have here. It truly is fit for a queen. …And since I'm from the time period being celebrated tonight; I feel very offended that I was not invited to attend."

And with a quick wave of her hand the suits of armor came to life and burst through their glass cases. The museum patrons screamed in fright and scattered as the medieval weapons began to fly.

"What a pity!" laughed Morgan in spite. Then with a yell of "Revivisco!" A green bolt of light came out of her hand and enveloped the fossilized dinosaur.

Carter quickly grabbed Mari's hand and pulled her towards the staff room.

"Come on, we can change in my office and call for help."

As the roar the newly revived beast shook the walls of the museum Mari called to Carter,

"Want to explain to me _again_ how the inanimate remains of creatures can't harm me?"

"Reprimand me later, we've got a sorceress to stop!" yelled Carter in reply as chaos exploded around them.

* * *

**-Wally's POV-**

Wally glided gently above the vast corn fields of Smallville. The sun setting over the horizon was absolutely breathtaking. The colors blended and dance along the clouds as Wally flew up and through them. He giggled lightly as the water vapor caressed his skin.

"Brr!" he exclaimed as a shiver went through his whole body. As he wrapped his arms tight around his chest, he noticed the goose bumps forming on his arms.

"Funny, when I used to dream about flying through the clouds; I never thought of them as being cold," he whispered quietly to himself as he swooped down closer to the cornfield.

As he glided along, he stuck out his hand to feel the tops of the cornstalks. They felt soft to his touch and tickled as they sped across his hand. He laughed joyfully as he beat his wings hard to gain altitude. Wally watch in awe as the stalks spun and moved with the changes of the wind curtain.

It had been a long time since Wally felt this free. He remembered how as a young child, he had wanted more than anything to be able to fly. He used to watch the cornfields fly by the window of Granny Flash's old Volkswagen Bug as they drove home. The stalks would wave as they flew by on the road. He always wondered what it would look like from up above.

A deep frown then fell across Wally's face. As he grew older, the power of flight became more appealing…but for entirely different reasons. He flinched at the memory of his desperate need to escape from…well everything. Since he couldn't fly, he did the next best thing, he ran. He ran through his anger, he ran through his pain. And maybe…just maybe, if he ran fast enough he'd somehow take flight…and leave it all behind. Then, suddenly for no reason at all…he had become afraid of heights.

Or at least…for no reason he could remember.

Wally then lifted his hand to his forehead and rubbed lightly at his scar.

_Cold, Fear, Wind, Fire, Pain!_

The memory flashed by him in a second as the breath caught hard in his chest. He stopped and hovered in midair for a moment. The night he ended up at the orphanage...he still couldn't remember a damn thing from that night. And part of him was absolutely terrified to even try. All he'd ever get were quick flashes that he couldn't decipher…

But the strange thing was…that not all the flashes had to do with that night. In fact, there was much of his childhood from before the orphanage that he simply couldn't remember. Or…at least he had a _feeling_ he couldn't remember. For the longest time, only two people had known he had this problem. J'onn and Fate… But now that he thought about it… possibly Ace as well. He still wasn't too sure what exactly she had seen when she entered his mind.

He was usually very good at hiding these -_flashes. _

That is…until today.

* * *

-**Flashback-**

"_Okay, Bats," said Wally as he extended his arms. "You have to spin them real fast, in small, short circles, like this."_

_Wally demonstrated the motion and Bruce nodded and did the same. _

"_This will let you create small whirlwinds that you can use to blow an enemy back, push debris away, keep yourself from falling, or keeping crap from falling on you."_

"_Got it," grunted Bruce as he made little dust devils around his arms. And Wally took note of the small smile that Bats tried to hide as he was doing so._

"_Good, your control is coming along nicely," said Wally as he as he watched the flow of motion. It really wasn't a surprise that Bruce didn't need much practice on his control. In fact, Bruce was the one who taught Wally a lot about controlling his powers through their weekly training sessions…which were still going on to this day._

"_Now the most important thing about being the Flash to remember is __**not**__ to be the aggressive type."_

_Bruce gave him a condescending look. _

"_Yeah Bats, I'm serious. I know you're usually busy with other stuff when we're in a fight. But in case you haven't noticed…which I'm sure you have, knowing how you like to review security tape footage of the League's fights in your spare time… Even before I started training with you, I normally made the enemy come to me; instead taking them out in one shot."_

_It was true, Wally was quite good at drawing the enemy's attention…not to mention aggression, through his taunting. And he knew his method was very effective. When an enemy threw a punch, he'd dodge and use his opponent's momentum or weapon against them. _

"_The only time I really take an aggressive stance is when we are fighting numerous people, something really freaking powerful, or when time is of the essence. And when I do that; I follow three simple rules," said Wally as he got into a fighting stance and closed his eyes._

_Wally's voice then took on an almost rhythm quality, "When I use my speed, the first thing I do is take in everything in one glance. The people, the buildings, the trees, a piece of paper, a blade of grass…I take it all in one quick snapshot."_

_He could feel Bruce's eyes on him as he moved. "Next, I take note of everything I can use in the fight. Time slows down to a crawl and I set things in motion. Then in one quick burst, I act," and with that Wally spun around and stuck his fist quick and hard into the nearest oak tree. _

_Suddenly, Wally was overtaken by a memory…a person said with command,_

"See! Assess! Strike!"

He saw a hand trust out with such force that it splinted the wood of the tree.

A small voice then cried out, "Stop, you're hurting it!"

_Wally gasped as he quickly pulled his hand away from the bark of the tree and place it over his heart._

"That was the same voice," _thought Wally, _"The same one I heard the day that Guild member let those golems in the training area."

"_Wally! Can you hear me? Kid, are you okay?" demanded the booming voice of Bruce Wayne. _

"_Huh? Uh…yeah, Bats," replied Wally breathlessly as he suddenly found himself able to breathe again._

_Wally looked cautiously up into the intense, piercing blue eyes of one very pissed off Batman, "Just, what in the __**hell **__was that?"_

"Crap," _thought Wally, _"Of all the people that would never let this go. I just had to have one in front of Bruce."

"…_I don't know, Bats," he said coldly as he quickly straightened his back and pushed away from the tree. _

"_Bullshit," growled Bruce as he got right into Wally's face._

"_Leave it __**alone**__, Bruce," said Wally with own level of spite. _

"_No," he replied coldly, "So you're going to tell me, right now, why you nearly passed out on me."_

"_I told you…I don't __**know **__why. I just-"_

"_Just, what?"_

"_I've had them for a long time. It's nothing to worry about."_

"_Them 'what,' kid?" Bats asked with a growl._

"_Never-mind," said Wally angrily as he went to leave._

_But Bruce, having his freaking powers, stopped him._

"_God damn it, Wally. Most of the time I can't get you to shut up and now's the time you're quiet. You're one hell of a living contradiction," he grumbled._

_Wally let out a short bark of laughter at hearing that. _

"_Don't I know it…" he whispered in reply as he lifted a hand under his bangs to scratch at his scar. _

_Bruce's mouth tightened into a line as he noticed Wally's action._

"_Where did you get that scar?" asked Bruce as Wally's eyes snapped back to his._

"_I. Don't. Know," repeated Wally slowly in his last feeble attempt to shake Bats off his tail. _

_And of course, it didn't work._

"_Bull-" started to reply Bruce again as Wally finally snapped._

"_Damn it, Bats! I'm serious! I can't remember!" yelled Wally into Bruce's face._

_He saw the face of stone falter before him._

"_Wait…What?"_

_Wally looked away from Bruce as he answered the question. "I…I have these flashbacks every once in a while…at least…I __**think **__they're flashbacks. I've been having them since well…I got this scar. Which, I might add…I can't remember how I got. All I know is that I had it when I arrived at the orphanage and it is probably why I can't remember most of my childhood before it. Happy?"_

_Bruce just stared at him in shock. _

_It took him a full minute to find his voice. "But- wait. You remember your Gran-"_

"_Yes," hissed Wally in an annoyed voice, "I can remember her. There- there are just some things that deep down I know are…_blocked_. And sometimes I get very…intense flashes about them. That's all."_

_Bruce stared at him for a moment before answering. _

"_Wally, if it's that big of a problem. Maybe you should ask J'onn to-"_

_At hearing this, the last thread of Wally's control snapped._

"_God damn it, Bats! I already did! I knew there was no way to hide it from J'onn so I asked him for help. He told me there was nothing he could do, and that I shouldn't worry about it. I even had Dr. Fate try and he told the same damn thing. Now let it, __**drop **__Bruce!" yelled Wally as he turned around and stomped off. _

"_I- Wally, wait- "  
_

"_I'm going out for a fly. I'll be back later," he called over his shoulder as he took off into the air.

* * *

_

That had been several hours ago. And he still wasn't ready to go back and face Bruce yet. He knew the old Bat was just trying to help.

But Wally really didn't want help from others…not in regard to _this_ anyway.

He snorted at this with a shake of his head and thought, _"Man, that's creepy. I'm starting to sound like Bats. All dark, broody, and self-sufficient. I should really stop hanging out with him; he's a bad influence."_

Wally let out a laugh as he felt the tension break in himself. He then beat his wings faster as he soared up into the now dark, night sky. The chilly air filled his lungs as he watch moon and stars bathe the world in their silvery glow. It was certainly a spectacular sight to behold.

And so, Wally spent several more hours reveling in the beauty that was nature…. as it slowly restored his peace of mind.

* * *

It was well passed midnight when he landed back on Mr. and Mrs. Kent's front porch.

The second he walked inside, he was assaulted by utter chaos.

"There you are!" exclaimed Clark in relief as he quickly rushed to meet Wally at the door, "We've been wondering where you were. Listen, there's a big problem. Morgan's wreaking havoc at the Midway Museum. Hawkman and Vixen are under attack and we're the only ones available to help."

"Wait, _what?!_ We're nowhere near ready to fight her yet. Why can't the rest of the League help?"

"All the spare and reserve members are off fighting a few similarly dressed villains in black cloaks scattered across the globe."

"Black cloaks? The Guild?"

"We think so," said Clark as he motioned for Wally to follow him into the loud argument emitting from the living room. "It seems like they are creating a distraction so that Morgan can accomplish whatever she's out to do."

"But wait…I thought Bats said the little girl, what's her name… _Guide_, said they weren't on Morgan's side."

"Don't know," replied Clark with a shrug. "Maybe she was lying, maybe Morgan has something they want now, wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah, but-" started Wally as the loud bang of a hand slamming down on the top of a table; cut his reply short.

"I'm a big girl, John! I can take care of myself in a fight, with or without powers!" yelled Shayera into GL's face.

"You can't go Shayera," yelled John back just as fiercely. "You don't have even the least bit of control over the Lantern's powers yet."

"So then I won't use them! Just give me a sword and point me in her direction."

"Shayera, you could set off your powers randomly without meaning to with the level of control you have right now. That is a side effect of emerald impudence!"

"What, _**again?!**_" exclaimed Wally as two identical death glares turned their sights onto him.

The former speedster flinched under their intensity.

"Ooo, I- uh…_I'm… _going to go… over _there_," he said exaggeratedly, pointing in the other direction.

Diana then took this opportunity to jump into the conversation, "Well if Shayera's going, then so am I!"

J'onn placed a stilling hand on her shoulder. "You don't have enough control over your mental shielding yet Diana. Battles are very intense expressions of emotions, the weight of them could shatter the shields you've just learned to establish and destroy your mind."

"But-"

"Enough," said Bats coldly from his removed corner of the room. "This is getting us nowhere, and we're wasting precious time. Clark and I will go because we already have costumes. J'onn, are you familiar enough with Diana's powers to fight?"

"I believe so Bruce. Diana's strength and flight work on similar principles to my own. I do not foresee any major problems in a short confrontation," replied J'onn fingering his golden lasso.

"Good, the rest of you stay here-"

"But!" exclaimed Wally and John at the same time.

Bruce whirled around and sent a glare back at them.

"No. I haven't finished the glow box for you yet John and without Shayera there to 'train,' your story is shot to hell. As for you Wally, you still don't have a costume so we can't-"

"Oh! You don't have to worry about that Bruce," interrupted Martha Kent as she chose just that moment to come into the room.

"Ma? What are you still doing up?" asked Clark of his mother.

"I just wanted to finish up the new costume for Wally. I had a feeling that he'd need it sooner or later," replied Martha with a wink to Wally as she placed the new costume into his hands.

"Mrs. Kent, you truly are a lifesaver," said Wally as he took the clothes from her and gave her a quick peak on the cheek.

Wally then turned to Bruce with a victorious smile. "Guess you no longer have an excuse as to why I can't go, Bats."

Bruce just glared at him for a moment before conceding.

"Fine. Just hurry up and changed."

"Yes!" exclaimed Wally in victory as he rushed off to try on his new threads…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

"…"

**YES! I- LIVE! Bwhahaha! **

Ugh! Sorry this chapter took so long guys. Life has been sucking for the Mists lately and this chapter, with all of Mari's backstory, was just hard to write as well. I really wanted her telling of it to flow naturally, and I think it turned out quite well in the end.

And before anyone asks, the only thing I really made up were Mari's and her mother's degrees. The rest is my embellished rendition of Mari's backstory from the comics according to Wikipedia. I really wanted to get Mari's history out there. She was a pretty important character in JLU and I was always surprised that they never did an episode on it. Well anyway, here is her justice. And I hope this inspires a lot people out there to write some new Mari stories. Because there need to be more!

So…how are you all liking the Vixen/Hawkman romance? …Just to let you know I'll be throwing in a little Vigilante/Vixen in there later…so let me know your input on that okay? Poor Vixen, out of one love triangle and into another. XD

As for the people I told that this chapter was going to end differently than it did, the chapter just was getting way to long and taking too long to write. But hopefully the next one will be out MUCH sooner.

And now, next time!

**Of Dreams and Dinosaurs: (Or as I like to call it: D & D) ***snort* The battle goes down at the Midway Museum. How will our heroes utilize their new powers? Only time will tell…

All that and more, next time on_**: **__The Double Edged Sword._


End file.
